Instituto Hiten
by kayla-chan
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru están más unidos q nunca. Misao se declara a Aoshi pero él la rechaza, xq? Los campeonatos ya empiezan y la lucha no ha hecho más q empezar
1. Un comienzo

El timbre suena con fuerza, comienzan las clases de la mañana en el instituto Hiten. En la clase de 3ºB hay una nueva alumna.  
  
Profesor- Os quiero presentar a todos a una nueva alumna, Kaoru Kamiya Kaoru

- Hola a todos inclino la cabeza ligeramente saludando a la clase

Profesor- Busca un sitio donde sentarte... mira, siéntate al lado de Misao, allí- le señala Kaoru

- Si  
  
Se dirige allí, deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sienta. Enseguida el chico de la mesa de atrás reclama su atención. Es un chico alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros.  
  
- Hola preciosa, soy Sanosuke Sagara, capitán del equipo de fútbol

- Encantada Sagara, yo soy Kaoru Kamiya

- Mejor llámame Sano, si?  
  
- Ok! Y tú a mi Kaoru- sonrió la chica

- Yo soy Misao. Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kaoru?

- Claro - Como es q llegas a mitad de curso?

- Pues...-no sabía q decir ni si decir la verdad o mentir  
  
Profesor- Señoritas, podrían dejar de hablar y atender a la clase? O si lo q dicen es tan importante díganlo para toda la clase  
  
- No profesor, lo siento- contestó Misao ligeramente azorada Profesor- Está bien, sigamos  
  
Unas horas después...  
  
-Ahhhh!! por fin acabamos! q tal tu primer día?- preguntó Sano

- Genial con todo... excepto con el profe de mates, parece q no le caí muy bien, ejje – comentó Kaoru risueña

- Seguro, odia a todos

- Sano! No digas eso – le reprochó Misao - Pero si es verdad!!

- Que es verdad?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas  
  
Sin q ellos lo notaran un chico se había acercado a ellos. Tenía el pelo largo, rojo, recogido en una coleta. Iba vestido con unos jeans y la camiseta del equipo de karate el instituto. Sus ojos violetas los miraban divertidos.  
  
- Oh Kenshin! No te había oído llegar, hablábamos de Takura, el profe de mates

- Vamos, tampoco es tan malo!

- Eso lo dices xq eres su mejor alumno...- añadió con un deje de envidia

- Para nada, sinceramente es... -se interrumpió al fijarse en la hermosa joven q acompañaba a sus amigos. Quedó impactado por la profunda mirada azul de sus ojos.  
  
- Es q? Eh? Kenshin... KENSHIN!! – gritó Sano, intentando "despertar" a su amigo. Al final optó por el método más efectivo "golpe en la cabeza"

- Orooo?? Q pasa? - tocandose la cabeza dolorido

- Te habías quedado como hipnotizado

- Oh no, para nada!

- Por cierto, te presentó a una nueva compañera – dijo Misao señalandole a Kaoru

- Soy Kaoru Kamiya, soy nueva akí, encantada

- Yo soy Kenshin Himura, un placer conocerte

- Q os parece si vamos a tomar algo? Estoy agotada! – propuso Misao

- Me parece perfecto, siempre q acabemos antes de las 4, tengo entrenamiento -añadió Sano poniendo la típica sonrisa de chulito

- Y si llegamos antes y vemos a las animadoras mejor no? –dijo Misao dándole un ligero codazo

- Quizás, jejej. Que decís, Kenshin? Kaoru? os apuntáis?

- Yo tengo entrenamiento a las 4 tb...

- Para q te molestas en seguir en karate? No vales..., xq no te cambias de deporte?  
  
Kenshin puso la típica carita triste ante el comentario de su amigo... :(  
  
- No digas eso q lo deprimes – pidió Misao

- Por cierto, sabéis si hay club de kendo? – preguntó Kaoru al grupo

- Si, claro, te vas a apuntar? – contestó Misao

- Me gustaría, sabéis donde está?

- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño... si no te molesta – se ofreció Kenshin

- Claro q no, me encantaría!  
  
Kaoru le sonríe a Kenshin, el cual se sonroja ligeramente. Misao le hace un gesto a Sano y ambos ríen por lo bajo, sin q ninguno de los otros dos se de cuenta de nada. Los 4 se dirigen a una cafetería próxima al instituto. Pero al fijarse en la hora ven q tienen apenas 10 minutos para llegar y deciden q mejor ir primero al entrenamiento y luego quedar a tomar algo.  
  
Misao y Sano se dirigen al campo de fútbol mientras q Kenshin acompaña a Kaoru hasta el dojo del club de EF del instituto.


	2. Deportes

Kaoru y Kenshin atraviesan todo el patio instituto hasta llegar a un gran edificio en cuya entrada pone "Pabellón de deportes Hiten".  
  
Los 2 entran. Kenshin la acompaña hasta la oficina de inscripciones.  
  
Una chica tras el mostrados parece muy atareada con unos papeles. Se acercan a ella.  
  
- Hola Megumi- saluda Kenshin- no deberías estar en el entrenamiento??  
  
- Eh? -responde la chica elevando la vista para encontrarse con el pelirojo y una chica a la q no había visto antes- ahh, hola Kenshin! lo q pasa es q Takane está enferma y me pidió si podría sustituirla unos días, además, creo q las chicas se las arreglaran sin mi unos días, aunque el nivel del entrenamiento no será el mismo claro!! jejej pero bueno, si quieres quedarte aquí conmigo para no aburrirme...-añadió mirandolo seductoramente, lo q le provocó una punzada de celos a Kaoru q la dejaron sorprendida  
  
- Nunca cambiarás... por cierto, quiero presentarte a una amiga. Ella es Kaoru y ella Megumi- las presentó   
  
- Encantada  
  
- Igual, eres nueva aquí?  
  
- Si, acabo de llegar sonrió nerviosamente Kaoru y como me enteré de q tb teneis un dojo de kendo... decidí apuntarme!!  
  
- Si, si.. excusas, seguro q te apuntas por el maestro!- respondió riendose ligeramente Megumi  
  
- El maestro? No lo conozco... acaso es alguien conocido??  
- Es Aoshi Shinomori- explicó Kenshin es campeón nacional de kendo- y aquí tiene practicamente un club de fans. Por eso... no acepta a cualquiera, antes tienes q pasar una pequeña prueba  
  
- Ahh, eso me gusta, así habrá más gente de nivel en la clase!! Pero antes debo inscribirme aquí no?-inquirió Kaoru  
  
- Exacto... a ver... completa este formulario

Formulario de ingreso en el EF Hiten  
  
Deseo apuntarme a... Kendo  
Mi experiencia en... Kendo... es... bastante alta  
Nombre/apellidos... Kaoru Kamiya  
Edad... 17años  
Fecha nacimiento... 25/09/86  
Lugar/residencia actual... Tokio  
  
Firma... Kaoru  
  
- Ya está - entregandole el formulario  
  
- Perfecto... toma la copia, ve hasta el aula de kendo y entregasela a Aoshi  
  
- Como sé quien es Aoshi?   
  
- Oh... enseguida lo notarás, no pasa precisamente desapercibido, ejje  
  
- Ok, Kenshin me acompañas?  
  
- Claro Kaoru, vamos, ya falta poco para mi clase- añadió mirando el reloj q señalaba las 3:45- hasta luego Megumi!!  
  
- Adios Kenshin- chan, hasta otra Kaoru  
  
- Adios Megumi!  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hasta un aula al fondo del pasillo. En la puerta había un rótulo de madera q indicaba: Kendo  
  
Llamaron a la puerta, al no haber respuesta entraron. Aún no había nadie, sólo un joven practicando. Era alto, atractivo, su mirada parecía fría... tal vez se debiera a q estaba concentrado...  
  
Se acercaron a él y lo llamaron.  
  
- Sensei Shinomori!!  
- ...- miró con fijeza a Kenshin por haberlo interrumpido, unos segundos despúes su mirada se relajo y esbozo una sonrisa -Hola Himura, has decidido apuntarte a mis clases?  
- Jejej, de momento no Aoshi, vengo a acompañar a una amiga  
- Ya veo, hola como se llama?  
- Kaoru Kamiya  
- Muy bien señorita Kamiya... puedo llamarla Kaoru? -ella asintió veamos q nivel tienes de kendo.. aquí dice q bastante... -leyendo el formulario -pero eso hay q demostrarlo.  
  
Le pasó un kinomo y una espada de madera  
  
- Los vestuarios están allí, ve  
- Claro se dirigió a cambiarse, los dos chicos quedaron solos  
  
Kenshin miró distraídamente su reloj... aún le quedaban 8 minutos... se quedaría a ver la prueba de Kaoru, a ver si era tan buena como decía...  
  
En ese momento Kaoru salió del vestuario... vestía el kimono del equipo de kendo, azul y blanco.  
  
Kenshin se quedó asombrado de lo bien q le sentaba  
  
Kaoru se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kenshin y se sonrojo un poco  
  
- Siento interrumpir pero... podemos comenzar?  
- Eh? salió de su distracción claro!  
  
Ambos empezaron con pequeños golpes, lentos, de tanteo. Poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron acelerando. Ataque, bloqueo, bloqueo, ataque... Kenshin miraba los movimientos de la espada  
de madera embobado. Era como una danza... Tanto Kaoru como Aoshi aumentaron el ritmo de manera q se le hacía díficil seguir el ritmo de ambos. Finalmente un grito surgió de la boca Kaoru q al instante cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando la espada de madera y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.  
  
- Ahhhh!!- Kenshin se acercó a ella  
- Kaoru-chan, estás bien? -se preocupó él  
- Claro, sólo me cogió desprevenida el golpe, no fue nada -se levantó y apoyo ligeramente la mano en el costado golpeado. Luego miro a Aoshi- pase la prueba?  
- Desde luego, eres muy buena. Tienes buenas dotes para el kendo y se nota q no es la primera vez q lo practicas. Estoy seguro de q seras una buena alumna. Siento haberte golpeado con fuerza- se disculpó él  
- No pasa nada  
- Entonces quedas admitida, q te parece venir de 5 a 6:30 desde mañana??   
- Perfecto! -sonrió ella -Kenshin...  
- Si?  
- No es hora de tu clase de karate??  
- OROOOOO!! se me había olvidado!! Ya son las 4:07!! y el profesor odia q lleguemos tarde! Me voy!! Nos vemos luego?? Acabo a las 5:30  
- Ok!! mientras voy a ver el entrenamiento de fútbol, te espero allí y luego vamos a tomar algo con los demás??  
  
- Vale!! -aceptó Kenshin y salió corriendo hacia su clase  
  
Ella se despidió de Aoshi y se fue. Entonces vio a Megumi salir tb del edificio.  
  
- Megumi!!- la llam  
- Oh Kaoru!, te ha aceptado?  
- SI!!- respondió feliz adonde vas? no te tenías q quedar en el mostrador de inscripciones?  
- Le pedí a mi prima Tae q quedara ella, ya q le han dado hoy la tarde libre en la cafetería, así q ahora voy a ver si aún no ha acabado el entrenamiento  
- Por cierto, no me has dicho de q era el entrenamiento...  
- De las animadoras!! Por supuesto! soy la capitana- repusó orgullosa- y enfermera oficial del equipo de fútbol!  
  
Cuando llegaron al campo vieron a los chicos jugando. Misao estaba sentada observandolos.  
  
- Misao-chan!!  
- Megumi! Kaoru! q tal?   
- Ha acabado ya el entrenamiento?  
- Si, en realidad no lo hubo... tú no estabas, Tomoe está enferma, y para entrenar 3 solas...lo dejamos para otro día... oye Kaoru...  
- Si?  
- No te apetecería unirte a las animadoras? Realmente necesitamos más gente!!  
- Eh... pues... no sé q decir Misao!! jeje  
- Di q si, venga -pidió Megumi -si Aoshi te acepta en su clase eres digna de ser animadora!!  
- Aoshi te aceptó??!! -preguntó Misao mirandola con brillo en los ojos -q suerte... Aoshi-sama... ya me gustaría q me aceptará a mi..  
- Xq?- preguntó Kaoru  
- Xq es el chico perfecto! Tiene 21 años, estudia ingeniería, es campeón de kendo, guapo, inteligente, con un toque misterioso... -se derretía Misao enumerando las virtudes de Aoshi hasta q Kaoru la interrumpi  
  
- No, no me refería a eso, xq no te aceptó, te presentaste?  
- No...- bajó la cabeza- no me atrevo, yo nunca he practicado kendo y seguro q no me acepta  
- Tengo una idea- la mirada de Kaoru se iluminó, Misao la miró expectante- yo te aprenderé!! y así podrás presentarte ante sensei Shinomori sin miedo, q te parece?  
- Estupendo!! de verdad harías eso por mi??  
- Claro -le sonrió Kaoru- y muy pronto conseguiremos q seas su alumna  
- Has oído eso Megumi-chan??- preguntó Misao feliz  
- Eh? Si claro, lo q tu digas Misao -contestó ella distraida y sus amigas agitaron la cabeza en gesto comprensivo.   
  
No había estado oyendo la conversación de sus amigas, sino mirando el partido. Bueno... noexactamente el partido. Uno de los equipos había tenido q jugar sin la camiseta xq elequipamiento aún no había llegado de la tintorería despúes del último partido.  
Justo en ese equipo, como es lógico xq hay q dar ejemplo de sacrificio ante la adversidad, estaba el capitán. Lo distingía el brazalete q llevaba al brazo con los colores del colegio (azul y blanco) y la actitud de tremenda autoridad e incansable resistencia física q mostraba sobre el campo.  
Megumi precisamente estaba mirando sobretodo el cuerpo del capitán, Sano. Recorría el campo sin parar, ordenando a sus hombres, mandando el ataque y organizando la defensa. Su torso brillaba a causa del sol reflejado en el sudor q recorría todo su cuerpo...  
  
- Megumi!!- gritó Misao sacandola de su contemplación  
- Q pasa?  
- Te decía si me puedes dar las llaves del vestuario de animadoras para darle un traje a Kaoru para el próximo día  
- Claro, toma -respondió entregandole las llaves y las dos se fueron

Aunque no lo demostrará Sano era consciente de q Megumi lo estaba observando, él estaba intentando dar lo mejor de si, demostrando una vez más ser el mejor del equipo. Ya q está vez él no había podido observarla entrenando... pues q lo hiciera ella. Una sonrisa asomó de sus labios. El portero le pasó entonces el balón, una vez más se lanzó al ataque, esquivar al centrocampista, al lateral y por último al...

-AAHHH!!- Sano cayó en ese momento al suelo presa del dolor. Uno de los centrales le había golpeado el tobillo con los tacos de las botas.  
  
En ese momento Megumi entró corriendo en el campo e increpó al defensa antes de arrodillarse ante Sano para observar su herida.  
Le bajo la media y observó su herida, le quedaría un hematoma por el golpe, q por lo demás no parecía ser grave.

- Vaya... me parece q es un esguince leve, un par de días sin jugar, todo más. Vamos a la enfermería a q te lo vende. Te recomiendo q hoy y mañana procures no apoyarlo mucho, ni hacer esfuerzos  
- Si- asintió él observandola. Los destellos de su pelo al sol... la cara de preocupación al ver su herida y el alivio q mostraron sus ojos al ver q no era nada  
- Puedes caminar? Te ayudo?  
- No, ya pue... Ahhh!! al apoyar de nuevo el pie gritó de dolor  
- Vamos, note hagas el tonto, apoyate, así, rodeame el hombro ella le rodeo la cintura y se dirigieron a la enfermeria

00000000000000000000000000000000

**gaby(hyatt** : thank´s, pero es q la intención era q el 1º fuera corto xq era más o menos la presentación de los personajes principales...

**tomoe-san**: procuraré intentar actualizar con más frecuencia... aunque con las clases... ya se sabe! jeje.

**Naoko L-K**: como ves este cap ya es más largo.Espero q te guste!!

**Fabiana**: Es q me pegaba mucho Sano con ese tipo de chico... y lo de Kaoru... si q de momento no ha demostrado el cáracter q tiene... pero todo llegará!! Además q se supone q acaba de llegar... y las circunstancias de su vida tb son diferente, por lo q no puede ser exactamente la misma personalidad.

**holly**: como ves en este cap ya salen los 2!!

**suki to ka ja nakute**: me pareció q era un deporte q encajaba con kenshin... aunque en la historia no es demasiado bueno en él, pero bueno...

Opiniones, comentarios, críticas... reviews o mail

Saludos a todos!! Decidme q os a parecido please!!


	3. Campeonatos?

En la clase de karate...  
  
La clase ya estaba entrenando por parejas cuando Kenshin entro. El profesor le miró con reproche por la tardanza. Además no era precisamente su mejor alumno.  
  
- Sensei Nakano, siento el retraso- se disculpó el pelirrojo  
  
- No hay disculpa q valga Himura. Si la clase empieza a las 4 es a las 4. Ni un minuto más. Si de verdad quieres ser un buen karateka deberías empezar por ser puntual. Ahora vete, y mañana procura ser más puntual.  
  
- Si sensei- asintió Kenshin apesumbrado  
  
- Espera un momento Himura... tengo q decir una cosa ante todos. Eres del equipo así q tienes derecho a estar presente. Alto un momento, oídme todos- la clase paró inmediatamente los combates y esperaron en silencio- como la mayoría de vosotros sabe los campeonatos escolares nacionales de kárate, y tb de fútbol pero eso en esta clase no tiene el más mínimo interés, o eso espero- añadió mirando a un chico alto de pelo rubio q pertenecía tb al equipo de fútbol- se celebran dentro de un mes, aquí, en Tokio. Cada escuela llevará un equipo compuesto por 6 miembros.En la lista de este instituto por ahora sólo hay un nombre, Enishi.- Un chico de cabello blanco, atractivo, vestido con el kimono y con el cinturon negro a su cintura se inclino ante el sensei- Él será el capitán. De entre los demás elegiré a quienes lo acompañaran dentro de 2 semanas. Espero q   
todos os esforceis por ganaros ese puesto. Eso es todo. Continuad  
  
La clase se volvió a poner en movimiento volviendo a sus practicas. Kenshin miraba a Enishi con un deje de envidia. Xq él no podía ser tan bueno?? En ese momento el sensei Nakano le habl  
  
- Eso es todo Himura- no dijo más y le dio la espalda. Kenshin salió de la clase.   
  
Decidió ir a ver si encontraba a Kaoru o a alguno de sus amigos. Se dirigió al campo de fútbol.  
  
Estaban en pleno partido, pero extraño, Sano no estaba. Decidió preguntar.  
  
- Shinya!! Sabes donde va Sano o las chicas? No deberían estar entrenando?  
  
- Sano se lesionó y Megumi lo llevó a la enfermería- explicó el chico a Kenshin parandose un momento en la banda- y las chicas no entrenaron hoy. Pero hay una chica nueva, pelo negro, ojos azules, bastante mona, aunque no tanto como Misao claro, ejje- respondió el chico sonrojandose ligeramente- y precisamente Misao y ella fueron a los vestuarios a por la equipación  
  
- Ok, gracias Shinya! Hasta luego  
  
- Chao Kenshin!- se despidió Shinta volviendo al partido  
  
Seguro q esa chica es Kaoru... acaba de llegar y ya se mete en bien de actividades. Y por encima es buena en ellas no como yo...- un deje de tristeza asomo en su rostro. Aún así decidió ir a ver a las dos chicas al vestuario, dado q no tenía otra cosa q hacer.  
  
En la enfermería...  
  
- Ya llegamos, a ver, sientate en la camilla  
  
- No me puedo sentar mejor en la silla? Es q poniendome en la camilla parece q es grave y esto no es nada, no?- inquirió ligeramente preocupado, no era precisamente el momento adecuado para lesionarse  
  
- Claro q no- le sonrió ella- pero es más cómodo para q yo pueda vendartelo, o no me dejas?- le sonrió ella picaramente  
  
- Te dejo lo q quieras- el comentario de Sano provocó un ligero silencio q se rompió de repente  
  
- Q es eso?? No me suena esa melodía...- se detuvo ella pensativ  
  
- Es mi móvil! La melodía es el himno del...- se interrumpió al contestar a la persona q lo llamaba- Hola... si... ahora??... pero papá... no, no, ningún problema... ok, os espero  
  
Una ligera nota de decepción se reflejaba en su rostro al colgar  
  
- Quien era?- preguntó Megumi curiosa a la vez q acaba de vendar el tobillo de Sano  
  
- Mi padre... llamaba para decirme q hoy tenemos una cena con mis abuelos, q vienen de visita. Con lo poco q me apetece hoy! Bueno, espero q, como siempre, presten más atención a mi hermano y se olviden de mi, jeje- bromeó él  
  
- Vamos, no es para tanto, no deberías hablar así!  
  
- Es q son agobiantes, y hoy además estoy super cansado pero bueno...tengo q ir  
  
- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la salida del insti  
  
- Mmm... q me tenga q ayudar una chica, jajaj... bueno, acepto, acompañame  
  
- Te estás quejando con eso Sanosuke??  
  
- Eh?? noooooo, yo encantado de q me acompañe una preciosidad como tú- la piropeó él dedicandole además una de sus sonrisas más seductoras- pero antes pasamos por las gradas, deje allí mi camiseta y mi mochila  
  
- Ok, vamos- respondió ella a la vez q abrazaba la cintura de Sano, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando su brazo rodeo el torso perfecto de él. Él, para apoyarse mejor (y para aprovecharse de la situación -) la abrazó tb por la cintura, apretandola contra su cuerpo, depositando su mano en la piel de la chica, justo en el espacio entre su top y su falda.   
  
Se dirigieron al campo a por las cosas. Sano apoyaba el pie casi con normalidad, lo q hacía dar la impresión de q el capi Sano iba abrazado a la jefa de las animadoras. Lo q realmente no sorprendió a nadie, pero q disparó rumores por todo el insti. A la vez q provocó q un grupitode chicas con el q se cruzaron (club de fans oficial de Sano) se fuera murmurando unas cuantas "lindezas", acerca de la joven.

Llegaron a las gradas y allí se sentaron un momento, mientras Sano se ponía la camiseta y hablaba un rato con algunos del equipo.  
- Estás ya mejor, Sano?- preguntó un chico de media melena, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

- Claro, ya me conoceis, a mi las lesiones no me duran nada!- comentó con orgullo

- Eso es por la enfermera q tienes- se rió el chico, lo q provocó el ligero sonrojo de Megumi

- Pues claro!!- aceptó Sano- oye, nos tenemos q ir ya- añadió levantandose- hasta mañana. El entrenamiento mañana a las 4, os quiero a todos aquí!

- Pero tú no jugaras- le aviso Megumi, Sano hizo un ademán de decepción pero acept

- Yo supervisaré el entrenamiento. Mira q el entrenador irse a 5 semanas del campeonato...- se lamentó Sano- pero bueno, lo vamos a ganar igual! así q aquí mañana

- Claro capi- rió el muchacho ante el entusiasmo de su capitán  
  
Recogió la mochila y se dirigieron a la salida. Allí ya estaba aparcado un coche esperandolos.  
  
Un niño, de unos 12 o 13 años, y un hombre de unos 40 y pocos pero q de ningún modo los aparentaba, realmente era bastante atractivo, estaban apoyados en el capo charlando animadamente.  
  
- Hola, ya estoy aquí- saludó Sano  
  
- Por fin! tú hermano y yo llevamos un rato esperandote, casi desde q te llame, jeje- en ese instante se fijo en el pie vendado de su hijo, nada excepcional en él, y en la chica q lo acompañaba- q te pasó está vez?- preguntó alegremente el hombre  
  
- Nada... q los chicos están muy excitados por la cercanía del campeonato y se exaltan. Se pasaron un poco en una entrada, nada más. Megumi dice q sólo es un esguince sin importancia- añadió a la vez q sonreía a la chica  
  
- Tú eres Megumi supongo?- ella asintió- Encantado. Yo soy Sozo Sagara, el padre de Sano y él Yahito- señalo a su otro hijo  
  
- Encantada. A Yahito ya lo conozco, viene a veces con Sano  
  
- Cuanto tiempo sin verte- añadió el joven  
  
- Si Yahito, por lo menos un mes! jeje- bromeo ella  
  
- Pues ha sido un placer, pero ahora debemos irnos  
  
- Hasta otra señor Sagara, adios Yahito, cuida ese pie Sano- recomendo ella  
  
- Lo q diga mi médico- le sonrió él- luego te llamo, hasta mañana- subio al coche, Megumi vió como este se alejaba antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios a ver como les había ido a las chicas.

000000--------00000000--------------0000000000000

Tarde en actualizarlo pero al fin lo hice!! (más vale tarde q nunca, no? jeje)

Bueno, al final en este cap me centre bastante en la relación de Sano y Megumi, quizás xq es la más fácil de todas (al menos en este fanfic, si, incluso más q la de kenshin-kaoru!! por ya no decir la misao-aoshi q si q va a ser complicaaa)

gaby (hyatt: pero es q cuando no se ve bien Sano?? jejej o... cuando no se ven estupendos los jugadores (sobretodo algunos -) en los partidos?? (sobretodo en los q juegan así)

holly: bueno, como ves volvió a ser Sano-Megumi más q nada! aunque en principio mi intención era q salieran más los otros... pero bueno... en otro cap será! (aunque seguiran apareciendo tb ellos, claro!)

Saludos a todos, decidme q os parece

REVIEWS please!!

kayla


	4. Él sólo juega

****

**Él no sólo juega**

Kenshin bajo a los vestuarios a ver si encontraba a Kaoru, tal como le había indicado su amigo.

Oyó unas voces femeninas hablabando, en seguida las reconoció, eran "Misao y su Kaoru" , sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar esa estúpida idea de "su". Si recien la conocía.

Estaba en dudas de si entrar o no. Por un lado le parecía q hacía mal al interrumpir la conversación (no era por espiar) y por otro no le hacía gracia esperar en la puertas despúes de haber ido hasta allí.

Decidió tocar a la puerta.

- Si? Eres tú Megumi?- preguntó Misao

- No Misao-chan, soy yo, Kenshin

- Ahh, Ken-san, puedes pasar- Kenshin entró y se quedó helado al ver el atuendo q lucía Kaoru. Al contrario q su amiga q estaba vestida normal, con vaqueros y una camiseta, Kaoru llevaba el traje de animadora. Nunca a Kenshin le había parecido tan sexy, ni siquiera en el cuerpo de Tomoe, su ex.

El atuendo era una camiseta ceñida blanca, de manga larga, q era bastante transparente y una mini azul oscuro. Todo eso no hacía más q resaltar las curvas de Kaoru y resaltaba aún más su belleza. Dado q hacía juego con sus ojos.

- Kenshin... pasa algo??- preguntó Kaoru un poco preocupada al ver q el pelirrojo se había quedado paralizado. Kenshin levantó la mirada hacía los ojos de Kaoru y agitó la cabeza negando

- No, nada- le sonrió, pero Kaoru se había sobresaltado tb un poco, pues por un instante le había parecido ver destellos dorados en los ojos de su amigo

- Por cierto, y tú no deberías estar en clase de kárate??

- Sip- reconoció él- lo q paso fue q...- y les contó lo ocurrido con su sensei Nakano

- Q malo q te echará así de la clase por unos minutos- comentó Misao un poco molesta

- Fue por mi culpa... si no me hubieras acompañado a la prueba con el sensei Shimonori no hubieras llegado tarde- se disculpó Kaoru

- No pasa nada- sonrió abiertamente él- además quería ver si conseguías pasar la prueba q te pusiera Aoshi.

- Le llamas por su nombre??- preguntó Misao

- Claro!! jeje, no es mi sensei. Además somos vecinos, y de pequeño jugabamos juntos muchas veces, y como mis padres le tenían gran confianza muchas veces fue mi canguro, a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad, por lo cual le tengo bastante confianza... o se la tenía. Antes nos llevabamos muy bien- explicó Kenshin- inclusó había empezado a enseñarme a luchar... con una sabakato q me había regalado su padre, mi padrino. Pero sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico... todo cambió. Él tenía 16 y se mudó con sus abuelos. Volvi 3 años despúes, pero ya no era él mismo... era mucho más serio, más distante... mucho más frío. No es q no hable con los demás ni eso... pero ya no es alegre como antes, ya casi no sonrie y creo q no hay nadie en quien confie plenamente... ni siquiera en mi- concluyó de explicar el pelirrojo

- Pobre Aoshi- comentó apenada Misao q no sabía nada de todo eso, pues era un tema q Kenshin nunca se había decidido a tratar, ni siquiera cuando Aoshi llegó al instituto como profesor de kendo

- Vaya... me hubiera gustado conocer al Aoshi de antes- comentó Kaoru

- Sabeis una cosa??- preguntó Misao subiendose a uno de los bancos del vestuario- prometó q me entrenaré duro para q me acepte como alumna y cuando lo consiga... lucharé duro para devolverle la sonrisa!!

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron sonriendo ante la "proclamación de intenciones" de Misao.

- Buena idea!- la apoyó ella

- Animo!!- apoyó tb Kenshin, aún interiormente pensando q aunque logrará entrar en su clase... no conseguiría traer al Aoshi de antes... ese se había perdido en algún lugar del Norte... o quizás había muerto el mismo día q sus padres.

- Bueno chicos, yo me tengo q ir q he quedado con Tomoe y Soujiro, a ver si consigó q se declaren de una vez, ejje- rió ella

- Pero tú estás seguro q a quien quiere es a Tomoe- preguntó Kenshin

- Por supuesto, tengo un sexto sentido para el amor!!- contestó con estrellitas en los ojos

- Si tú lo dices...- murmuró Kenshin no muy convencido

- Q murmuras Kenshin??

- Eh?? Nada, nada Misao-chan!

- No me lo creo... bueno, yo me tengo q ir, ahy os dejo

Misao recogió su mochila y se alejó de los vestuarios cerrando la puerta, dejando a Kenshin y a Kaoru a solas

- Q te parece si te invitó a un helado?- propuso el pelirrojo una vez se quedaron a solas.

- Me encantaría- sonrió ella- pero no puedo tengo q hacer los deberes de matemáticas- añadió poniendo una mueca de disgusto

-Mm... q te parece si te vienes a tomar ese helado conmigo... y luego yo a cambio de ayudo con tus deberes?- le sonrió inocentemente él

- Ok! Me parece genial. Dame un minuto q me cambie y vamos

Kenshin salió de los vestuarios para q ella se cambiara tranquila. Aunque le disgustaba q lo hiciera " se ve tan linda con esa falda tan mini q le marca todo... no kenshin hentai!!" se reprochaba a si mismo.  
Lo q no podía negar es q esa chica le atraía y mucho, desde el primer momento en q la vio.

Un par de minutos despúes Kaoru salió ya vestida normal.

Fueron hasta la cafetería, pidieron sus helados y se sentaron a hablar.

En ese momento entró una chica q los reconoció y se fue a hablar con ellos.

- Hola Kaoru... hola Kenshin- se sentó al lado de este

- Hola Megumi, q tal Sano? Me comentaron q se lesion

- Pues si Kenshin... es q es un baka... y los del equipo no deberían jugar tan duro. Como sigan así no va a hacer falta q les ganen para eliminarlos del torneo, van a llegar la mitad lesionados.

- Vamos, no seas tan pesimista- la animó Kaoru

- No es pesimismo...se arriesga demasiado y algún día se va a lesionar de gravedad, y entonces q? dejar de jugar al fútbol no es todo a lo q se arriega- comentó ella

- Hai... ya lo sabe- asintió el pelirrojo- además... creo q no le molesta lesionarse de vez en cuando, jeje

- Xq dices eso Kenshin??

-Xq le gusta q le cures y q te preocupes por él. Y a ti te gusta cuidarlo, no me lo niegues- comentó él sonriendo al ver la cara q ponía su amiga

- Eh??!! Nani, nani, para nada, como se te ocurre. Entre ese cabeza de gallo y yo no hay nada! Nada!! Él es un baka... estúpido... si tontea con todas...

- Y tú no?

- Yo estoy en mi derecho!

- Y él no??- intervino esta vez Kaoru

- Pues... claro! quien le negó ese derecho a hacer el estúpido y jugar con los sentimientos... de la gente- fue poco a poco bajando el tono

- Vamos, Megumi-chan, no te pongas así. Sabes q él te quiere a ti y sólo a ti

- Eso no es cierto. Mira, cuentas novias a tenido?

- Vamos a ver...Amy, Linda, Sakura, Rey, Asley... - se pudó a contar el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica

- Ves?? No lleva la cuenta... por lo tanto no tiene ningún problema en pedir a las chicas q salgan con él... y a mi no me lo ha pedido

- Y cuanto duraron esas chicas con él?- preguntó Kaoru suponiendo la respuesta

- Máximo... un mes- le sonrió Megumi

- Ves??- fue ahora Kenshin quien se lo dijo- Eso quiere decir q esta acostumbrado a pedir a salir a las chicas sin otra intención q jugar... pero a ti te quiere por lo cual no le es tan fácil

Megumi se quedó unos intantes pensativa... miles de imágenes de Sano llenaban su cabeza... jugando un partido, curandole en la enfermería o a pie de campo, bromeando con ella, ayudandole en algún trabajo... pero desecho todas esas imágenes y pensó en él con todas las chicas q había tenido. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a sus ojos

- Eso no es cierto. Me voy- dijo levantandose y yendose corriendo, dejando a sus amigos preocupados

- Creo q deberías hablar con Sano, sin decirle esto claro

- Si... hablaré mañana con él... a ver si se decide...- contestó el pelirrojo viendo la sombra de la preocupacíón por sus nuevos amigos en los ojos de Kaoru. Le encantaba esa chica... los conocía hacía nada y ya se preocupaba así por ellos.

Sonrió y siguió tomando su helado

000000000000000000

Tarde más de un mes en actualizarlo... pero al fin! (Sorry pero me había quedado sin inspiración para este fic)  
Espero q les guste como quedó.

**Holly**- alguno de eses triángulos q dices lo va a haber, fácil adivinar cual, no? jeje Al fin no actualice pronto.. pero más vale tarde q nunca, jeje

**Gaby (hyatt**- bueno, en este cap no sale el capitán Sagara, pero volverá a aparecer, xq me parece un personaje muy lindo y además poco utilizado en fic

Bueno y muchas gracias tb a todos los q algunas vez dejaron review y a todos los q leen este fanfic!

Saludos a todos, dejan reviews please!

kayla


	5. Misao kendoka?

Dos semanas después...  
  
Kaoru y Misao charlaban delante de la clase de Aoshi.

- Tú crees q estaré lista??- preguntaba Misao nerviosa a su amiga  
- Claro q si! Después de todo yo fui quien te enseñó no?Estuvimos practicando varias horas durante los últimos días, estás lista, te lo aseguro, confias en mi?- le sonrió Kaoru, intentando relajar los nervios de la chica   
-Hai... y he entrenado, duro, tú lo sabes... pero en tan poco tiempo no sé si estaré lista para q Shinomori me admita en su clase   
-Yo sé q si Misao, te aseguro q tienes un talento natural para esto, y q  
con este poco tiempo ya eres mejor q algunos de los q van a su clase... para principiantes- murmuró por lo bajito Kaoru   
-Q has dicho??   
-Eh?? Nada, nada! No te preocupes más, vamos  
  
Ambas chicas entraron al dojo, como siempre allí estaba Aoshi, esta vez practicando con unas kodachis. Misao no pudo menos q pensar q con esas armas se veía perfecto, como si fueran parte de él, por la destreza con q las manejaba. Se fijo q sobre una mesa había depositadas varias armas más... katana, sabakato, unas kunais... Aoshi al darse cuenta de la presencia de las jovenes detuvo su ejercicio.  
  
- Hola Kaoru, no te esperaba tan temprano, faltan más de 3 horas...   
- Es q no he venido a clase, sino a acompañar a mi amiga- aclaró Kaoru   
- Y usted es??- preguntó Aoshi clavando su mirada en los ojos de la joven, q se sonrojo ligeramente ante la intensidad de la mirada. No era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza lo atractivo q se veía el joven... cuerpo bien formado, guapo, ojos azules... y por encima profe de kendo... él sueño de cualquier chica, pensaba ella. Ninguna reacción se notó en el rostro del joven, q siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.   
- Makimachi, Misao- agregó a la vez q le tendía el formulario  
  
Formulario de ingreso en el EF Hiten  
  
Deseo apuntarme a... Kendo   
Mi experiencia en... Kendo... es... principiante   
Nombre/apellidos... Misao Makimachi   
Edad... 17años   
Fecha nacimiento... 31/07/86   
Lugar/residencia actual... Tokio  
  
Firma... Misao  
  
- Vaya, vaya... así q es principiante... no sé si estará al nivel de mis clases pequeña- ese comentario ofendió a la "pequeña" Misao   
- Creo q antes de opinar sobre si estoy o no al nivel debería hacerme una prueba no cree sr. Shinomori??- replicó ella molesta.  
  
Él se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, y por un momento en sus labios apareció el esbozo de una sonrisa, q desapareció al instante para dar paso a su expresión habitual.  
  
- Muy bien "sra Makimachi"   
- No me llame señora! Me hace sentir vieja!   
- Entonces tú tpc uses el sr conmigo, no me gusta   
- Está bien- aceptó ella- como te llamo entonces??- sin darse cuenta se habían empezado a tutear   
- Por mi nombre no estaría mal- bromeó él   
- Ok, entonces Aoshi-sama- le sonrió ella  
  
Él se quedó ligeramente sorprendido al ver lo hermosa q se veía la joven sonriendo. Kaoru los observaba risueña, sintiendo q allí sobraba. Justo en ese momento sonó su móvil.  
  
- Si??- respondió a la llamada   
- Hola Kaoru soy yo, Kenshin, podemos quedar ahora para hablar, lo necesito!- rogó él, ella se preocupó ante lo triste q sonaba la voz de su amigo   
- Claro Kenshin, te parece bien el parque en 10min?   
- Si... gracias Kaoru   
- De nada, sabes q estoy siempre para lo q necesites   
- Lo sé- afirmó él- nos vemos en 10 min entonces, bye   
- Chao- colgó y se dirigió a Misao  
  
- Lo siento amiga, pero ha surgido un imprevisto y me tengo q ir   
- Kenshin, no?- le sonrió ella ligeramente   
- Hai... se ve q está un poco mal hoy y voy a intentar animarlo, no te molesta q me vaya, no?- preguntó Kaoru   
- Nani, nani! Dale saludos de mi parte a Ken-san   
- Se los daré, adios, adios sensei Shinomori   
- Adios Kaoru- respondió él  
  
Kaoru recogió su bolso y se fue dejando a Aoshi y a Misao solos  
  
- Bueno Misao, empecemos la prueba, ve a cambiarte- añadió tendiendole un kimono  
  
Misao se dirigió a los vestuarios y se puso el kimono. No le gusto mucho el aspecto q ofrecía con él, tpc le parecía lo suficientemente cómodo como para luchar... habría preferido hacerlo como estaba, en pantalon vaquero. Nunca le habían gustado los vestidos y los kimonos no eran mucho mejores a su gusto. Salió y se dirigió hacia donde la esperaba Aoshi.  
  
A él en cambio le pareció q estaba preciosa. Llevarlo le daba un aspecto más femenino y el azul (con blanco) del kimono resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. Aún ligeramente distraído pensando en lo hermosa q se veía la joven le tendió una espada de madera e iniciaron la lucha.  
  
Ella era rápida y conseguía esquivar los golpes de él, pero era incapaz de conseguir golpearlo. Él en cambio si consiguió darle en un par de ocasiones. La chica estaba dolorida y cansada, pero quería evitar demostrarlo. Él se daba perfecta cuenta de eso, por lo cual decidió forzarla a q lo hiciera aún mejor. La golpeó con dureza, ella trastabilló pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y golpeó a Aoshi con fuerza en la mano, lo q hizo q casi se le cayera la espada de madera al suelo. Como reacción él golpeó a la chica en el brazo provocando q la joven dejará caer su espada . La recogió rápidamente y se dispuso a seguir, pero Aoshi con un gesto le indicó q había sido suficiente.   
Misao levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su sensei y esperó la respuesta. Estaría admitida o no sería lo bastante buena para las clases de Shinomori??  
  
------------------0000000000000-------------00000000000-------------  
  
En el parque...  
  
Kaoru echó un rápido vistazo a los bancos del parque, la mayoría ocupados por parejitas, en uno de ellos divisó al pelirrojo y se acercó a él.  
  
- Kenshin...- llamó ella posando una mano en el hombro del chico para llamar su atención   
- Kaoru, me alegro q estes aquí- le sonrió él   
- Q paso Kenshin??   
- Pues q... el sensei Nakano me echó del equipo- confesó él a la vez q desviaba la mirada a un estanque cercano.   
- Xq??- preguntó ella sorprendida, sabía q Kenshin no era precisamente el mejor alumno... pero de eso a echarlo   
- No lo sé- respondió él meneando la cabeza- simplemente cuando llegué me dijo q no volviera, q quedaba excluido. Debí haberme ido cuando no me incluyó en la lista de los representantes del colegio...- murmuró él   
- No! No pienses eso. Ese Nakano es un baka, no sabe lo q pierde. Mira no te preocupes, hay un montón de deportes más- le sonrió ella abiertamente provocando q él tb le correspondiera con una sonrisa forzada   
- Lo sé... estoy pensando en volver al equipo de fútbol, nunca debí dejarlo... pero quería demostrar q...-se quedó callado unos instantes  
- Querías demostrar q??- preguntó ella con creciente curiosidad   
- Quería demostrar q... q aquel niño débil q no podía hacer nada, q no podía proteger a los q quería... ni siquiera podía cuidarse él mismo... quería demostrar q todo eso había quedado atrás... Kaoru, ya no soy un niño! Pensé q aprendiendo kárate podría demostrar q soy fuerte... pero parece q no, parece q seguiré siendo aquel niño por siempre...   
- Aquel niño?? a q te refieres Kenshin??- preguntó ella preocupada   
- A nada, no te preocupes. Cosas del pasado...- murmuró él apesumbrado   
- Pero... yo creía q tú infancia había sido feliz... si incluso tuviste a Aoshi para protegerte, ya le gustaría a Misao, jejej- él le sonrió ante el comentario   
- Hay cosas de las q él no podía protegerme... nadie. Pero mejor dejemos el tema, no quiero hablar ahora de eso. Bueno, q te parece la idea de q vuelva al equipo de fútbol? Seguro q a Sano le alegraría y además así te tendría a ti como animadora- comentó él cambiando de tema   
- Y q tal si te apuntas a las clases de Aoshi? Así me tendrías como compañera- añadió mitandolo picaramente a la vez q lo empujaba ligeramente   
- No sé... no creo q sea lo mío...- comentó él   
- Vamos, intentalo!!- le pidió ella a la vez q lo tomaba de las manos y lo miraba tiernamente   
- Eh...no sé, ya veremos- respondió él sonrojandose ligeramente   
- Vamos... apuntate...   
- Mm... está bien! no puedo negarte nada, jeej   
- Gracias Kenshin! Me alegro mucho de q vayas a estar conmigo tb en kendo- respondió abrazandolo. Kenshin respondió al abrazo, estrechandola con fuerza entre sus brazos   
-Kaoru...- la llamó él separandose ligeramente   
- Q?   
- Gracias por animarme- contestó él a la vez q la tomaba por la barbilla y la besaba suavemente en los labios Ambos se soprendieron por la reacción de Kenshin   
- Gomen nasai Kaoru! No debí hacerlo! Me deje llevar por mis...- en ese momento fue interrumpido por los labios la Kaoru en su boca. Él se sorprendió xq ella tomara la iniciativa, pero correspondió al beso a la vez q pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la joven.  
  
-----------------00000000000000---------------00000000000-----------  
  
- Sano, al telefono!!- llamó su padre a la puerta del baño   
-Quien es?? gritó él   
- Hiroshi  
- Dile q lo llamo yo en unos minutos!!   
- De acuerdo- contestó Sozo dirigiendose al piso de abajo  
  
Sano empezó a aclarar el pelo rápidamente. Q querría Hiroshi? El entrenamiento no empezaba hasta las 5... quizás estaba preocupado por algo del campeonato, empezaba en apenas 3 días! Estaba orgulloso de su equipo. Eran buenos, pero tb sabía q no sería fácil... los mejores equipos de Japón estarían allí ... y tb ojeadores de clubs a nivel nacional e internacional. Sonrió sólo de pensarlo.  
  
Abrió un poco el grifo del agua fría para acabar de aclararse el cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo orgulloso de lo q veía, a la vez q se envolvía una toalla en la cintura. Se volvió a fijar en su reflejo... un chico guapo, con buen cuerpo debido al deporte, un lider nato, simpático, popular... y q por encima tenía a cualquier chica q quería. Al pensar eso, su expresión cambio ligeramente a la vez q murmuraba un nombre.  
  
Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para llamar a su amigo  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Nueva actualización... más pronto de lo normal (q milagro, jeej)  
  
Ya empiezan las parejitas... pero no será tan fácil ( al menos no para todas... ;)

gaby hyatt - de momento la cosa con Megumi no está fácil, pero ya se verá q pasa...  
  
holly-016 - hola, felicidades x tu fanfic, está muy bueno, pero espero q al final se decida x megumi... :) en este ya se verá lo q pasa cn Sano y Megumi ... -

tatsuki shinomori - pues ya ves q el K&K empieza en este mismo capi, y si voy a poner lemon, aunque habrá q esperar un par de capis aún, jeje

Bueno, decidme os parece este capi! Reviews!!   
Saludos a todos!   
kayla 


	6. No estás admitida

Misao se mirando a Aoshi a la espera de una respuesta.  
  
El rostro de él permanecía imperturbable  
  
-Aoshi-sama…- llamo ella. Entonces él la miro fijamente a los ojos tb antes de responder  
  
- Misao, lo siento pero no tienes el nivel para estar en mi clase- los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas, había entrenado tan duro con Kaoru, se había esforzado tanto… para nada. No podía ya contener el llanto q amenazaba con comenzar de un momento a otro. Algunas lágrimas solitarias surcaron sus mejillas  
  
- Está bien Aoshi-sama, siento haberle echo perder el tiempo- respondió ella dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse  
  
- Espera Misao- la detuvo él tomándola del brazo- he dicho q no tienes nivel para estar en mi clase, y es cierto. No me has atacado y una pelea no se gana únicamente defendiéndose- ella inclinó la cabeza apesumbrada- pero, no obstante…- se detuvo un instante  
  
- No obstante?- preguntó ella ligeramente esperanzada  
  
- Creo q tienes talento, eres rápida y creo q con el profesor adecuado podrías progresar mucho en poco tiempo  
  
- Entonces…  
  
- A mis clases no puedes venir, no puedo hacerle eso a los demás alumnos, los retrasaría  
  
- Entiendo…- comentó ella triste, por un momento pensó q la iba a admitir  
  
- Pero si quieres puedo darte clases particulares los sábados y domingos- se ofreció él  
  
Ella alzó el rostro totalmente sorprendida, con las lágrimas aún corriéndole por el rostro. Él le tendió un pañuelo. Ella estaba totalmente impresionada… clases particulares… eso era aún mejor q asistir a su clase!!  
  
Él se encontraba confuso, no entendía xq se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Era cierto q creía q tenía dotes naturales para eso… pero realmente no era esa la razón q lo había impulsado a hacer tal ofrecimiento… tal vez simplemente quisiera ayudarla… pero quizás lo q realmente quería era conocerla.  
  
- Claro me encantaría Aoshi-sama!! Gracias!!  
  
- Está bien, entonces… q te parece los sábados de 10am a 1pm y de 4pm a 8pm?? Y los domingos sólo por la mañana  
  
- Fantástico Aoshi-sama! No sabes como te lo agradezco, le sonrió ella feliz  
  
- Agradécemelo trabajando duro y haciendo q valga la pena q te de esas clases- contestó él esbozando lo q en Aoshi es una ligera sonrisa  
  
- Claro! Te prometo q en poco tiempo seré de tus mejores alumnos! Me esforzaré al máximo!- prometió ella  
  
- Eso espero  
  
- Y donde daremos las clases? Aquí??  
  
- Nop, no se puede. El fin de semana está cerrado. En la parte de atrás de mi casa hay un pequeño gimnasio, casi un dojo más bien, podríamos entrenar all  
  
- En… tu… casa??- murmuró ella sin acabar de creer su suerte  
  
- Si, a no ser q tengas algún problema- comentó él  
  
- No, claro q no! En tú casa el sábado a las 10, allí estaré- afirmó Misao dirigiéndose a los vestuarios  
  
- Y no me preguntas donde es?- preguntó él divertido  
  
- Nop, ya lo sé- contestó ella volviéndose haciéndole un guiño y echándole la lengua divertida  
  
- Ah si?- preguntó él extrañado  
  
- Sip, eres vecino de Ken-san, cierto?  
  
- Me pillaste- confesó él- pues entonces estate puntual  
  
- Lo estaré- prometió dirigiéndose ya a cambiarse  
  
Mientras estaba en el vestuario cambiándose no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada q era… clases particulares con Aoshi… increíble.   
  
De cerca (y tan cerca q se está cuando se pelea… jeje) era aún más guapo q de lejos, q ya era decir. Y se veía tan seguro de si mismo, tan fuerte, tan imperturbable…  
  
Pero entonces recordó su mirada… no era la mirada q ella deseaba q tuviera, era una mirada triste, amargada, recelosa del mundo… se prometió q tb cambiaría eso. Ahora tenía unos ojos preciosos, pero azules como el hielo, pero se prometió conseguir q ese hielo se derritiera y se convirtiera en un bravo mar, q con su pasión, su fuerza, pudiera derrumbar cualquier obstáculo. Sabía q era soñar despierta.  
  
Un par de semanas antes prometió a sus amigos q le devolvería la sonrisa… y ahora, se estaba prometiendo a si misma q le devolvería el entusiasmo, la vida  
  
Salió del vestuario, ya con su ropa normal, y se dirigió a despedirse de Aoshi, q se encontraba sentado, meditando  
  
- Aoshi-sama… Aoshi-sama…- él seguí sin hacerle caso- Aoshi!!  
  
- Si?- respondió abriendo ligeramente los ojos  
  
- Ya me voy- dijo despidiéndose, pero con la única idea en la cabeza de contárselo a Kaoru y a sus amigos en cuanto atravesase la puerta de salida…. Y en q llegase pronto el sábado, para estar a solas con Aoshi. Parecía increíble q esto le estuviera pasando.  
  
- Ok- respondió escuetamente él cerrándolos de nuevo  
  
Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, en ese momento él volvió a abrir los ojos un instante, para verla salir, luego prosiguió con su meditación  
  
----------------------00000000000000--------------------000000000000000----------  
  
- Hiroshi, q querías?- preguntó a su amigo, devolviéndole la llamada  
  
- Tenía q hablar contigo, estoy preocupado  
  
- Xq?  
  
- Por Takani- "Megumi" el nombre resonó en la mente de Sano  
  
- Q le paso? Tuvo un accidente o algo así??- preguntó preocupado  
  
- Nop, nada q ver- le contó su amigo- está mañana la vi peleándose con Sayo y hace un rato vino y dijo q ya q preferíamos a Sayo q ella dimitía como animadora, q fuera ella la jefa de animadoras q ella ya no le interesaba  
  
- Megumi ha renunciado a ser animadora?? Pero si le encanta!- comentó Sano sin poder acabárselo de creer  
  
- Yo tpc lo entiendo. Por eso te llamé, creo q será mejor q hables con ella y la convenzas de q vuelva. Seguramente está enfadada con alguien y eso fue un simple arrebato. Yo intente hablar con ella, pero simplemente me ignoro, pero estoy seguro de q a ti te escuchar  
  
- Eso espero…- contestó Sano, un tanto preocupado- la voy a llamar ahora  
  
- Está bien, espero q te escuche, convéncela! Es la animadora más sexy q tenemos- lo animo su amigo  
  
- Si- asintió Sano sin ni siquiera escuchar realmente a su amigo- nos vemos luego, ya te contaré q pasa  
  
- Ok capi, hasta el entrenamiento  
  
Sano marcó el número de Megumi, se lo sabía de memoria. Nadie le contestó.  
  
Decidió dejar un mensaje  
  
"Megumi, soy Sano, tenemos q hablar. Me han dicho q has dejado de ser animadora y no puedo permitir q mi animadora más guapa abandone. Además sin motivo, q los del equipo no te hemos hecho nada. Me han dicho q Sayo tiene algo q ver aunque no entiendo xq. Cuando oigas este mensaje llámame, aunque sea a la hora del entrenamiento, ok?? Bsos"  
  
Decidió q si no le contestaba después del entrenamiento iría a su casa. Luego de tomar esta resolución se quedó más tranquilo.  
  
En su casa Megumi estaba llorando sobre la cama.  
  
Había oído el móvil sonando, y había visto q era Sano. Pero no quería hablar con él, con él menos q con nadie en este momento.  
  
Aún así, cuando le llegó el mensaje de q tenía un mensaje en el contestador no pudo resistirse a oírlo. Parecía tan sincero al pedirle q no abandonara… q la única reacción q provocó en ella fue el echarse a llorar, a la vez q oía un par de veces el mensaje, le gustaba oír su voz.  
  
Decidió q no iba a llamarlo… xq de todos modos… q iba a decirle??  
  
Q había discutido con Sayo xq ella era la chica perfecta para él y se lo había echado en cara?  
  
Xq le había recriminado q si ella no era la jefa de animadoras era xq no quería?  
  
Q le había dicho q mientras siguiera así no la consideraba una rival en su lucha por Sano, xq todo lo más q podría conseguir será una noche con él?  
  
Y lo peor… q ella misma consideraba q tenía razón cuando le dijo q si seguía así nadie se la iba a tomar en serio, ni Sano ni nadie??  
  
No, de ningún modo podía decirle eso. Era más fácil quedarse en su habitación llorando sola  
  
-----------------------0000000000000000-------------------000000000000000000000------  
  
- Kenshin…- murmuró la joven separando ligeramente los labios de los del pelirrojo  
  
La respiración de ambos era agitada, por la cabeza de Kaoru pasaban como un torbellino un montón de pensamientos. No sabía si lo q había hecho era correcto… apenas lo conocía hacia un par de semanas y ya empezaba a sentir q estaba enamorada de él!! Eso era imposible… como se iba a enamorar en sólo un par de semanas se recriminaba…  
  
Los pensamientos de Kenshin eran mucho más sencillos, se resumían en una palabra… Kaoru  
  
- Kaoru…- murmuró él a la vez q acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y la besaba en la frente, en la nariz...  
  
- Kenshin… no sé si esto está bien- respondió ella confusa  
  
- Xq dices eso?- respondió él herido, aunque intentando disimularlo, para él lo q estaban haciendo era justo lo q deseaba. Y daba igual q la conociese apenas había una semana, sabía q ella era la chica q el siempre había estado buscando  
  
- No sé… perdoname… pero todo esto va muy rápido para mi, hace sólo un para de semanas q te conozco  
  
- Te entiendo…. Disculpa q te besara…- se disculpó él apesumbrado mirando para otro lado  
  
- No Kenshin, no te disculpes, me encantó- confeso ella  
  
- De verdad?  
  
- De verdad, de la buena- le sonrió ella en un guiño infantil- Sólo q… creo q debemos conocernos un poco mejor… antes… antes de…  
  
- Antes de empezar nada- concluyó él  
  
- Exacto- respondió ella sonriente  
  
- Está bien- aceptó Kenshin- iremos poco a poco- respondió dandole un beso en la mejilla- te prometo q jamás haría nada q tú no quisieras, confia en mi- ella asintió sonriendole- vamos a dar un paseo?- le ofreció tendiendole la mano. Ella aceptó y se levantaron del banco  
  
En ese momento un torbellino (alias Misao) se abalanzo sobre ellos gritando de felicidad  
  
- Kaoru!! Kenshin!! Lo conseguí!! Q feliz soy!!  
  
- Me alegro q te haya admitido, te lo dije- respondió Kaoru orgullosa del trabajo q había hecho con su amiga  
  
- Eh? Nani, no me admiti  
  
- Y entonces xq estás tan feliz? Es q ya no quieres q te de clases mi "querido" vecinito, ejje- rio Kenshin  
  
- Burlate todo lo q quieras Ken-san… pero ante ti tienes… a la chica a la q Aoshi dara clases los fines de semana!! En su casa!!- gritó feliz  
  
- Me alegro por ti- la felicitó Kaoru  
  
- Gracias amiga!! Estoy… en las nubes, ejje  
  
- Q raro…- se extraño Kenshin  
  
- Xq??  
  
- Aoshi no invita a cualquier a su casa. En ese sentido es muy reservado. Es más, me atrevería a decir q soy uno de los pocos q ha entrado allí desde q ha vuelto. Bueno, yo y el repartidos de pizzas, jeje  
  
- De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida Misao- pues eso me hace más feliz aún!!  
  
- Ahh, por cierto, yo tb te tengo una noticia Misao  
  
- Ehh- parando su entusiasmo un momento- q pasa?  
  
- Kenshin tb se va a apuntar a kendo, no es genial??  
  
- Siempre q no tome clases con Aoshi-sama cuando este conmigo… si, ejej  
  
- No creo q haga falta, recuerda q de pequeño me empezó a enseñar, así q espero conservar aún el nivel suficiente ejej, aunque quizás, ahora q voy a ir a sus clases, me invite a alguna de las vuestras, pero prometo no molestar, ejej  
  
- Más te vale, jejej- rió Misao tb  
  
En ese momento se acercó a ellos Sano con semblante preocupado

* * *

00000000000------------------00000000000000000------------------0000000000000000

* * *

Bueno, esta vez actualice incluso bastante rápido (para ser yo, jeje)   
  
Decidme q os parece este capi, reviews o mail, como siempre ?  
  
Lo del pasado de Kenshin… aún no se descubre de momento -  
  
En este capi pues ya se ve si Aoshi admite a Misao, q pasa con Kenshin y Kaoru ( estuve tentada a poner lemon ya en este… pero bueno, pase, muy pronto aún, no? Más lógico q se esperen… o no (al menos la intención), jejej) y el lío Megumi-Sano-Sayo… y por encima en el próximo ya empiezan los campeonatos!! (creo q en el próximo sólo el de fútbol, el de kendo para más tarde… jeje)  
  
Bueno, creo q ya me alargue demasiado, paso a contestar los reviews  
  
gaby (hyatt –lo de q le paso a Kenshin de niño lo reservó para futuros capis aún, lo de karate lo pondré en el próximo (este ya me quedó bastante largo, ejej). Como ves al final no paso la prueba… pero bueno… no sé casi q es mejor, ejej -   
  
Kaoru Himura 14 - Hola!! Pues lo del pasado de Ken, lo mismo q lo de arriba, aún hay q esperar, ejej. Me alegro q te gustara ? Nos vemos!  
  
Holly Rainard – Pues aún hay q esperar para saber lo q paso ? pobre Kenshin… y lo del beso… bueno… era inevitable, ejje, pero bueno, como ves Kaoru aún dio un poco marcha atrás… pero nunca se sabe, jejej Pd- Tú fic está super interesante, ya te deje un review, pero te lo pongo igual akí, jeje, espero q se quede con Megumi, al menos ya la beso, ejej  
  
Suki to ka ja nakute –Holas, me alegro q te guste mi fanfic! Y si, q Aoshi descubra la habilidad de Misao con las kunais es inevitable (en el anterior capi ya se mencionan, ejej) Por lo demás yo creo q Misao hubiera sido una buena kendoka… y además… como q quedaría un poco raro un grupo de ninjas en el insti OO Y lo de Kenshin humillando al profesor de karate… jejej, no sé, lo estoy pensando -  
  
Dark Tomoe – Hola Tomoe-san! No es tan raro perder un fanfic, con lo rápido q van para atrás a veces es bastante difícil encontrarlos, jeje. Bueno, me alegro de q tengas cuenta, y de q lo hayas puesto en favoritos, thank´s!! y como ves esta vez actualice rapidito (bueno… más o menos, ejje) Ciao  
  
Saludos a todos!! Reviews please!!  
  
Kayla-chan 


	7. Lágrimas

Sano vio a sus amigos hablando y se acercó a ellos...

- Hola chicos- saludó Sano a sus amigos  
  
- Hola, q te ocurre? Tienes mala cara- comentó Kenshin  
  
- Es q estoy algo preocupado…  
  
- Xq? Q paso?- preguntó Kaoru ya algo preocupada  
  
- Megumi… está muy extraña… por lo visto se peleo con Sayo y decidió dejar el equipo de animadoras, además la llame varias veces y no me responde… le deje un mensaje a ver si me llama luego  
  
- Megumi dejo las animadoras??!!- se sorprendió Misao- eso es imposible, imposible, nunca dejaría el equipo sin decírnoslos, somos sus amigas! No puede abandonarnos, si tiene algún problema sólo tiene q decirlo!  
  
- No sé… a mi tb me pareció muy extraño cuando me lo dijo Hiroshi… más tarde voy ir a hablar con ella- comentó Sano a la vez q pensaba en q le podría haber pasado para tomar esa decisión. Tan terrible sería la pelea con Sayo? Y en q tenía q ver esta con el equipo de animadoras. Decidió q quizás un poco de ejercicio físico le ayudase a despejar las ideas- bueno tíos, yo no me tengo q ir al entrenamiento. Si sabéis algo me lo decid, ok?  
  
- Claro- contestó Kenshin- pero no es un poco temprano para el entrenamiento?- preguntó mirando su reloj, eran apenas las 3:45- faltaba una hora  
  
- No… ya sabéis q en unos días empieza el campeonato y hay q estar en forma, además me apetece practicar tiros un rato antes de q empiecen a llegar los chicos  
  
- Entonces hasta luego!  
  
- Bye  
  
Sano se alejó corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol, donde en ese momento sólo había un par de chicos en el campo y un grupito de chicas en las gradas.   
  
- Q creéis q es lo q le pasa a Meg-chan?- preguntó Kaoru  
  
- No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- contestó decidida su amiga  
  
- Vas a ir a hablar con ella?- preguntó Kenshin  
  
- Sip  
  
- Entonces voy contigo  
  
- No, no vienes  
  
- Xq no voy a ir? Es tb mi amiga  
  
- Lo sé Ken-san, pero no creo q en estos momentos quiera hablar con mucha gente  
  
- Tiene razón Kenshin, además, en unos minutos empieza la clase de kendo, no ibas a apuntarte?  
  
- Sip, pero aún no tengo el formulario, además ya es muy tarde, me apuntaré mañana- le contestó el joven  
  
- Está bien… xq no vienes entonces de espectador?- le pidió ella  
  
- Mejor no, a Aoshi no le agradaría. Mejor me voy a jugar un rato al fútbol con Sano  
  
- Bueno, pero dile q no te convenza para volver al equipo, jeje- comentó Kaoru  
  
- Por supuesto q no, no tiene el mismo poder de convicción q tú- respondió él mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó levemente, lo q provocó las risas de su amiga  
  
- Huy, huy… no me habías dicho q entre Ken-san y tú había algo. Q calladito te lo tenías!! Jejej  
  
- No digas eso Misao-chan! Es sólo q…- Kaoru no sabía como justificarse  
  
- Vamos, no te preocupes amiga, en realidad me alegro mucho por los dos, ya era hora de q superaras lo de Tomoe-chan Kenshin- les animó Misao- bueno, yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego!!  
  
Misao se fue sin darle tiempo a sus amigos a despedirse  
  
- Saliste con Tomoe??- preguntó Kaoru totalmente sorprendida aún por el comentario de Misao, pues nunca se le habría ocurrido  
  
- Si… hace un par de años… fue mi primera novia- contestó Kenshin un poco reacio  
  
- Si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo… No quiero meterme en lo q no me incumbe- respondió Kaoru un tanto molesta  
  
- No es eso Kao-chan… es sólo, q no me agrada hablar de eso… pero está bien, te contar

* * *

**Flash back**  
  
Un Kenshin más joven iba caminando por el parque, se dirigía a la piscina donde había quedado con sus amigos. Habría preferido quedar con su novia, Tomoe, pero esta tenía q ir a visitar a sus abuelos. Él joven iba escuchando distraídamente su discman cuando se fijo en una parejas estaba besándose apasionadamente en uno de los bancos. Eso le hizo echar a un más de menos a su novia.  
  
En ese momento se separaron y la joven levantó su rostro. Kenshin se quedó helado. Tomoe. Los ojos del joven empezaron a despedir destellos dorados y la ira nubló su mente.  
  
No podía creer lo q veía. Su novia, "su" Tomoe estaba besándose y riendo con un desconocido en el parque.   
  
Se acercó a ellos decidido a ellos. Tiro a Tomoe del regazo de este. La chica se quedo helada al ser descubierta  
  
-Kenshin… espera… puedo explicarlo- balbuceo la joven desde el suelo  
  
Kenshin sólo la miro. La mirada dorada del joven asustó a Tomoe q se echo a llorar  
  
Él lo único q hizo fue golpear al chico con lo primero q tenía a mano. El discman. Lo golpeó múltiples veces, preso de la ira, hasta q el labio de este empezó a sangrar y su mejilla se ponía morada. Entonces empezó a calmarse.  
  
Pero el joven no se había rendido. Tiro a Kenshin al suelo y empezó a patearlo en el estómago con fuerza, luego se acercó a él y riendo le enseño una navaja.  
  
Kenshin no sabía q hacer… recuerdos del pasado recorrían su mente… de nuevo se sentía desprotegido, débil… a merced del mundo…   
  
Kenshin se levantó e intento arrebatársela. Tomoe, aún llorando y gritándoles q parasen, lo observaba todo, sin saber q más hacer. Numerosos testigos se habían acercado a ver la pelea, pero ninguno hacía nada  
  
Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a perder su ventaja. Kenshin le agarró las manos, pero el chico consiguió zafarse e hirió a Kenshin haciéndole un profundo corte en el hombro.  
  
Al ver lo q había hecho se echó a correr. Tomoe se inclinó ante Kenshin, q sin poder resistir más se desmayó en brazos de la chica.  
  
**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Kenshin se sacó la camiseta mostrándole la cicatriz q tenía en el hombro. Era una cruz q le llegaba casi al inicio del cuello. La chica se quedó impresionada  
  
-Vaya Kenshin… lo siento…yo… no quería incomodarte  
  
- No pasa nada Kaoru- le sonrió él chico  
  
- Te rajó dos veces… como pudo…- susurró la chica a la vez q recorría suavemente la cicatriz con su mano  
  
- No Kaoru… sólo me hizo un corte- contestó él  
  
- Y el otro?- preguntó la chica   
  
Kenshin se quedó con la mirada perdida, sin contestar. Kaoru lo miro y decidió no decir nada más sobre el tema  
  
- Oye Kenshin, me tengo q ir ya a clase o Shimonori se enfadará, jeje  
  
- Está bien Kaoru, te iré buscar a la salida… si quieres  
  
- Claro!- respondió ella, se quedó parada un instante, luego se decidió y se acercó a él dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios y yéndose corriendo  
  
Kenshin se dirigió hacia el campo de fútbol, en ese momento ya estaban entrenando muchos de los chicos del equipo. Divisó a Sano y se dirigió a hablar con él  
  
- Q tal vas?  
  
- Pues más o menos… estamos entrenando marcaje, q es lo q toca hoy, pero no ha llegado aún ninguno de los delanteros, y así es un poco difícil entrenar correctamente- respondió Sano un tanto molesto con los de su equipo, a pesar de no ser hora aún de q llegaran  
  
- Q quieres q te ayude?  
  
- Claro, q yo recuerde eras un delantero bastante rápido, sigues sin querer volver al equipo ahora q estás libre?  
  
- Jejej, gracias por la oferta pero no. En realidad me plantee volver, pero al final Kaoru me convenció para q vaya a kendo  
  
- Con q Kaoru eh? Cuenta, q hay entre ella y tu, jeje  
  
- Oroooooo?? Pues… nada… bueno… algo… no … no sé muy bien lo q hay- concluyó Kenshin con un sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-Bueno… se ve q no me quieres contar ahora, así q vamos, a entrenar!!  
  
Empezó sacando Hiroshi en una jugada a balón parado, se la dio a Kenshin quien se coló rápidamente entre líneas, dejando a la defensa clavada en la zona y pudiendo dar cómodamente la asistencia a gol de Akira  
  
-No, no y no!!- se enfadó Sano- como es posible q alguien q no juega desde hace meses pueda desbordaros con tanta facilidad? Y así pretendéis ganar el campeonato??  
  
-Es q es muy rápido- comentó uno de los chicos  
  
-Yo os demostraré como se hace   
  
Se volvió a repetir el inicio de la jugada. Hiroshi volvió a sacar, pase a Kenshin, este se dirigió a la banda derecha a toda velocidad y… había perdido el balón. Miro hacia atrás y vio como Sano ya se dirigía corriendo hacia la otra portería y marcaba con facilidad (más q nada xq sus compañeros estaban paralizados de la impresión, había sido tan rápido q ni habían visto como le había quitado el balón e iniciado el contraataque)  
  
-Sano amigo, creo q puedes estar tranquilo- le sonrió Kenshin  
  
-Y eso?  
  
-Con un defensa como tú no hace falta más, no pasarán- Sano sonrió orgulloso, pero inmediatamente meneo la cabeza negando  
  
-Un equipo son 11… bueno 10 de campo… y yo sólo defiendo una banda… además, tengo q organizar el juego… no es suficiente garantía…  
  
-Tranquilo, ganareis, ya veras  
  
-Eso espero  
  
Siguieron entrenando un rato más, hasta q de allí a media hora empezó a llegar el resto del plantel y Kenshin se fue a sentar en las gradas. Entonces se fijo en un grupito de chicas q estaban animando a los chicos. Entre ellas estaba Sayo. Se acercó a ellas  
  
- Hola chicas- saludó- puedo hablar un minuto contigo a solas Sayo  
  
- Claro Kenshin, vamos- se alejaron unos metros de allí- q ocurre?  
  
- Se puede saber q le dijiste a Megumi?- preguntó Kenshin sin rodeos  
  
- Yo? Nada, sólo la verdad- respondió ella inocentemente  
  
- Y cual es la verdad?- preguntó él pacientemente  
  
- Pues… eso no es asunto tuyo!- respondió ella intentando irse, pero Kenshin la agarró por el brazo  
  
- Quiero saber q paso, Megumi es mi amiga y está sufriendo por algo q tú le has dicho, quiero saber q es- exigió él  
  
- Y yo te repito q no es asunto tuyo. Si tan amiga es tuya pregúntaselo! Y si no te tiene confianza para decirte eso no es mi problema!- le gritó ella zafándose de su agarre y volviendo con sus amigas.  
  
Kenshin la vio irse, preguntándose q es lo q podría haber pasado, quizás Misao ya lo supiera. Decidió irse un rato a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, y luego pasar a recoger a Kaoru.  
  
-------------------00000000000----------------000000000000000----------------00000000----  
  
- Meg-chan, tienes visita!!- llamó Tsubame, la hermana pequeña de Megumi  
  
- No quiero ver a nadie! Dile q se vaya  
  
- No me voy a ir hasta q me digas q pasó- respondió Misao entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella  
  
- No quiero hablar de eso. Vete!!  
  
Misao se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada su amiga y se sentó en el borde  
  
- Xq dejaste el equipo justo ahora?  
  
- Xq si!! Ya no tiene sentido q siga  
  
- Pero si eres nuestra capitana! Estamos a 5 días del campeonato!   
  
- Eso es lo único q te importa, el dichoso campeonato?? Empiezas a parecerte a él. Además, no os preocupéis por vuestro querido campeonato, sé de quien me sustituirá encantada…  
  
- Sabes no lo decía en ese sentido. Todo esto no es por el campeonato, es por ti! Dejas las animadoras q te encantaban, no quieres seguir, bien, vale, no hay problema. Pero es q tb te encierras en tu habitación y no quieres hablar con nadie. Y aún me dices q no pasa nada  
  
Megumi simplemente se quedó sin responderle, con la mirada perdida en el vacío  
  
- Megumi… somos amigas desde hace mucho, dime q pasa- pidió suavemente la chica  
  
- Es q… - hablando con voz entrecortada- me di cuenta q nunca podré tenerlo. Así q de q sirve q le este animando todos los días? De q sirva q sea mi amigo y lo vea a todas horas? Sólo para torturarme sabiendo q nunca podrá ser mío  
  
- Tener a quien… a Sano?  
  
Megumi asintió en silencio, de nuevo las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas  
  
- Pero Megumi… eso no es cierto, él te quiere  
  
- No- la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza- él simplemente quiere divertirse conmigo  
  
- Eso no es cierto. Tú sabes q Sano no es así!  
  
- Claro q es así!!- Misao se dio cuenta de q su amiga tenía razón  
  
- Pero no contigo, a ti te quiere- eso provocó un nuevo llanto por parte de la chica  
  
- No, él no me quiere. Jamás me querrá. Los chicos se divierten con las chicas como yo… pero se enamoran de las chicas dulces e inocentes… como Sayo- murmuró apesumbrada  
  
- Te dijo ella eso?- Megumi simplemente miro para otro lado- pero como puedes creerle eso?!  
  
- Xq es cierto!! Siempre es lo mismo…  
  
- Deberías decirle lo q sientes a Sano  
  
- Para q se ría de mi? No gracias!!  
  
- Debes luchar por él!! No puedes dejar q esa tipa se lo quede, ella no lo ama como tú!!  
  
- Pero él la ama a ella…  
  
- Estás ciega amiga, no te das cuenta de nada  
  
Megumi alzo el rostro y miró a su amiga sorprendida por el comentario  
  
- Él te quiere. Si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de eso quizás tienes razón y no te lo mereces. Si lo amas y no eres quien de luchar por conseguirlo, entonces tienes razón, déjaselo a una chica q nunca podrá hacerlo feliz, déjaselo a pesar de q tú lo ames. Si eres tan cobarde para no luchar por lo q amas, entonces es cierto, no te lo mereces  
  
Dicho esto salió del cuarto sin mirar hacia atrás  
  
---------------000000000000-----------3 horas después-------------000000000000---------  
  
Sano había llegado a casa de la familia Takani.  
  
- Hola Sano!- saludó el padre de la chica- supongo q vienes a ver a Megumi- Sano se limitó a asentir- sube, está en su cuarto, a ver si eres tú capaz de animarla, lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación  
  
- Y no sabe q es lo q le pase Sr. Takani?  
  
- No, en realidad esperaba q pudieras decirmelo t  
  
- Pues siento decirle q no, no sé más q usted.  
  
- Bien, aún así espero q puedas animarla  
  
El sr Takani se dirigió al salón, mientras Sano subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Megumi. Entro sin ni siquiera llamar. Vio a Megumi tendida en la cama, dormida  
  
Se acercó a ella y le separó suavemente el pelo q le cubría el rostro. Ella abrió los ojos suavemente  
  
- Sano… - mirmuró ella como en un sueño  
  
- Hola Megumi  
  
- Sano!! Q haces en mi cuarto?- se levanto ella de repente  
  
- Vine a verte, ya q no me contestabas vine a ver q te pasaba  
  
- No me pasa nada, ya puedes irte- respondió ella secamente   
  
- A mi no me engañas dímelo- respondió él mirándola fijamente  
  
- He he dicho q nada- ella se giró y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana  
  
- Y piensas q yo te voy a creer eso? Quiero saber q te pasa y quiero saberlo ya!!- exigió él, poniendo las manos sobre la ventana, de modo q Megumi quedaba acorralada entre la ventana y el cuerpo de Sano  
  
- Sacate de ahí! No me pasa nada! Deje el equipo xq no me interesa ser animadora de un equipo tan inferior. Sano giró el rostro contrariado, impactado por la ofensa contra el equipo en q tantas ilusiones y energías había puesto. Pero aún así no dijo nada de ello  
  
- Mientes… puedo verlo en tus ojos  
  
Ella giró a cabeza. Sano presionó su cuerpo contra él de ella, para q no se fuera, y levantando una mano la tomo por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a la cara  
  
- Dime la verdad  
  
Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se intentó zafar de él. Pero lo único q consiguió es q Sano se acercará aún más a ella. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Ella bajo la mirada, avergonzada.  
  
Él volvió a tomarla por el mentón obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Megumi se clavaron en los de Sano. Él aflojo la presión, bajó el rostro y la besó. Ni él mismo sabía xq lo había hecho.  
  
Ella no podía creer lo q estaba pasando. Él la estaba besando!! Le devolvió el beso inmediatamente. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura. Megumi rodeo el cuello de Sano, atrayendolo más hacia ella.  
  
Él se separo sus labios de los de ella y empezó a recorrer su cuello a la vez q le acariciaba el vientre. Ella estaba en las nubes.  
  
Poco a poco él fue subiendole la camiseta, separando un instante los labios de su cuerpo para quitarsela. Con las manos le fue bajando las tiras del sujetador y con los labios iba recorriendo el comienzo de los pechos de chica.  
  
Entonces sintió un golpe en su rostro y se irguió asustado. Megumi estaba llorando. Había recogido su camiseta del suelo y la mantenía apretada contra el pecho  
  
- Q paso? Acaso hice algo q no debiera??- preguntó totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica  
  
- Ella tenía razón… sólo querías acostarte conmigo- murmuró, luego alzando el rostro de nuevo le grito- vete de mi habitación!! Largo!!  
  
Él totalmente sorprendido se fue.  
  
Ella no sabía q hacer… después de todo el había intentado aprovecharse de ella… o no??  
  
Los pensamientos de la joven eran confusos… había echo lo correcto??  
  
Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, así q tendida en la cama se durmió, con la imagen del chico y miles de preguntas aún recorriendole la mente  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 3 días después 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Eran las 8 de la mañana, pero Misao ya estaba despierta, duchada, vestida y desayunando. Hoy era el gran día… comenzaba sus clases con Aoshi-sama!!  
  
Decidió ver un rato la tv para pasar el rato… se quedó viendo una serie de Ninjas y Samurais q echaban en ese momento, siempre le había atraido esa cultura. Sin ella saber Aoshi estaba viendo el mismo programa en ese instante  
  
En casa de Aoshi…  
  
El chico se había levantado temprano, siempre lo hacía, después de todo nunca fue capaz de dormir muchas horas… cuando lo conseguía las malditas pesadillas lo atormentaban.  
  
Se preparó un zumo de naranja y se sentó a ver la tv. Un esbozo de sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver lo q emitían "Ninjas y Samurais: La rebelión", su serie favorita cuando era niño. Siempre había envidiado a los de esa época… recorrer el país en misiones secretas… desmontar conspiraciones… conseguir ser el más fuerte de todos… provocar el respeto y el miedo de todos con sólo mentar su nombre… morir luchando por una causa en la q creyera. Cerró los ojos. Sueños imposibles de su infancia… pero después de todo eso había hecho q se interesará, primero por el kendo, del q era campeón nacional, y después por otras artes tanto samurais como ninjas, hasta ser un gran experto en el dominio de armas como la katana, las kunais y sobretodo las kodachis. Siempre le había parecido q estas parecían ser hechas para él, era las q mejor dominaba.  
  
Decidió desterrar todos esos pensamientos de su mente y hacer algo útil . Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su cuarto, a repasar unos apuntes mientras no llegara su joven alumna

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Bueno... este capi si q me quedó largo! Iba a serlo aún más... ya q en principio iba a tener el entrenamiento de Misao/Aoshi y el inicio del campeonato de fútbol... pero era otro tanto y mejor lo dejo para el próximo!  
  
Ya se acerca el primer dia de entrenamiento "personalizado" y tb los campeonatos (en los q Megumi no será animadora... a no ser q la convenzan... y aún así está díficil) Y tb en el próximo la primera clase de kendo de Kenshin (iba a ir tb en este... pero además no sé si poner la pelea de admisión Kenshin/Aoshi o darla por supuesto... ya veremos...  
  
**Holly Rainard**- Hola!! Q bueno q te gustará el anterior, espero q este tb - Y lo de Meg... quise resaltar un poco más sus inseguridades... aunque bueno... q al final si quiere a Sano se va a tener q pelear con Sayo... pues q remedio, ejej. Y no importa q el review sea largo, mejor! ASí sé mejor vuestra opinión :)  
  
**suki to ka ja nakute**- holas! De momento Sano no tiene muy fácil convencer a Megumi de q vuelva... con el cabreo q tiene con él.. pobrecito, ejej Pero tendrá q recapacitar no vaya a ser q se adelante Sayo y se lo quite...jejej Thank´s x la suerte!!  
  
**kaoru himura14**- hola amiga! Si, a mi tb me pareció q era muy pronto por eso lo deje así... y habrá lemon en próximos... pero ya se verá q parejita es, ejej. Y Misao claro q está en el cielo (y para no estarlo... jeje)... clases particulares con su Aoshi-sama... q empiezan en el próximo capi :)  
  
**kaoru himura**- Hola, q bueno q te guste mi historia. Lo del pasado de Kenshin aún hay q esperarse (q mala soy, ejej -). Prometo no tardarme demasiados capis en desvelarlo... o al menos parte, jeje. Como ves actualice bastante rápido, no?? Nos vemos!  
  
Tb a **Gabriela** gracias x tu mail!! Ya se verá q pasa con Meg-Sano-Sayo. Espero q te siga gustando -  
  
Gracias a todos los q leen mi fanfic. Diganme q les parece!  
  
Reviews please (o correo/msn)  
  
Salu2 a todos!!  
  
kayla 


	8. Presente y pasado

****

Eran las 8:45 aún, pero Misao ya estaba impaciente de dar inicio a sus clases. Decidió ir a casa de Aoshi dando un paseo, eso le serviría para pasar el tiempo hasta q fuese hora.  
  
Aoshi miró su reloj… las 9 aún… no era capaz de concentrarse en lo q intentaba estudiar. Pasaba su mirada por las fórmulas matemáticas sin leerlas realmente… era incapaz de concentrarse, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Meneó la cabeza molesto, y se levantó.  
  
Ya q no era capaz de estudiar, mejor no perdería el tiempo e iría a la compra, así no tendría q hacerlo más tarde. Fue a su cuarto a por su cartera y se fue cerrando con llave.  
  
Misao caminaba distraída, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, tanto q no se dio cuenta de por donde iba y chocó con alguien.  
  
- Ohh, perdón! No lo vi- se disculpó Misao, ante el hombre q había tirado sin darse cuenta - Maldita cría!! Mira por donde vas, me has echó tirar todo el café! Mira como me he puesto por tu culpa!  
  
- Lo siento…- respondió ella incomoda- no fue mi culpa sólo. Si usted hubiera mirado por donde iba eso no hubiera pasado

- Como te atreves a hablarme así??- respondió él hombre cabreado

- Pues… mire, no fue mi intención mancharlo, pero ya no se puede hacer nada- respondió ella tranquilamente

- Y tú tan tranquila, no niñita?? Tengo reunión en media hora y por tu culpa no voy a llegar a tiempo. Está me la pagas- amenazó el hombre levantando la mano amenazándola

- Ni se atreva a tocarme

- Y quien me lo va a impedir- se rió él agarrándola por el pelo y empujándola. Misao cayó al suelo, él hombre seguía sin soltarla

- Ahh, déjeme!!- gritó Misao, a la vez q intentaba golpearlo sin éxito, el hombre estaba en forma, era rápido y esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad

- Y si no me va la gana q vas a hacer? Llamar a tu papito para q venga a salvarte??- se burló él  
  
- Le aconsejó q la suelte- dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos

- Y tú quien te crees q eres?? Metete en tus asuntos!  
  
- Ella es asunto mío, así q suéltela- respondió él fríamente - Y si no quiero?  
  
- Tendré que obligarle  
  
El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente ante esta amenaza. El joven permaneció impasible.  
Simplemente se acercó a él y lo agarró por la mano, retorciéndosela, eso provocó q soltará a Misao, con un gritó de dolor.  
  
- Váyase si no quiere lamentarlo  
  
El hombre miró al joven, dándose cuenta de q no bromeaba, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, todo lo deprisa q podía, sin llegar a correr.  
El joven se acercó a Misao y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse  
  
- Estás bien?  
  
Ella no respondió. Se quedó un instante mirándolo… pantalón negro, camiseta roja sin mangas, gafas de sol… estaba guapísimo  
  
- Si, Aoshi-sama, gracias por salvarme- respondió sonriéndole  
  
- No hay de q. Pero deberías tener más cuidado, la próxima vez puede q no este yo cerca

- Lo tendré, lo prometo

- Bien… a donde ibas? Aún es temprano

- Pues esto… yo… iba a tu casa, sé q aún es temprano… pero pensaba esperarme fuera p en casa de Kenshin hasta q fuese hora- explicó ella ligeramente azorada de q Aoshi la pillará yendo hacia su casa con casi una hora de antelación

- Entiendo- respondió escuetamente él

- Bueno… pues… nos vemos en una hora- contestó ella yéndose ya

- Espera- pidió Aoshi- yo iba a comprar, si no tienes nada q hacer puedes acompañarme- ofreció él, Misao lo miró con una sonrisa radiante

- Claro!!  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al hipermercado, q estaba a unos 200m de all  
  
Mientras hacían el corto trayecto en silencio Aoshi no era quien de sacarse de la mente a su joven alumna. Las gafas de sol le permitían observarla con calma sin q esta se diese cuenta. Estaba preciosa… top verde, un short elástico negro… parecía más q fuera a una sesión de aerobic q a una clase de kendo. Aoshi sonrió involuntariamente ante esta idea.  
  
- Q le pasa Aoshi-sama?  
  
- Eh? Nada, xq?  
  
- Xq ha sonreído, lo he visto, jeje- bromeó ella - Y tan raro es q yo sonría ?- preguntó él intentando esquivar la pregunta en si  
  
Ella se quedó un instante pensativa.  
  
- Yo creo q si lo es. No lo conozco hace mucho… así q tpc puede decirlo con certeza- concluyó ella

- Bueno… lo cierto es q tienes razón- confesó él- ya hemos llegado  
  
Entraron en el hipermercado. Misao se quedó parada un instante delante de una tienda de ropa. Acababa de ver justo la minifalda q deseaba.  
  
- No es preciosa Aoshi-sama??- preguntó señalándosela

- Si tú lo dices… yo no entiendo de ropa de mujer Misao- respondió él a la vez q se quitaba las gafas de sol.  
- A ver… es muy fácil… con q falda cree q estaría mejor?- le preguntó señalando una larga, pasada de moda, de corte clásico, y la q ella deseaba  
  
Aoshi se imaginó un instante a la joven con esa falda, unos centrimetros apenas por debajo del muslos, dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas... meneó la cabeza ligeramente, intentando q no se notará en su cara el sonrojo, además no estaba bien pensar en una alumna de ese modo  
  
- Puestos así… con la mini, evidentemente

- Lo ve?  
  
- Pero eso es xq la otra es de mal gusto Misao! Es como si yo te preguntó si prefieres q vaya con la ropa de mi abuelo o en bañador, acaso tendrías dudas?  
  
- No- reconoció- en bañador tienes q estar increíble- murmuró Misao

- Q?  
  
- Eh?? Nada, nada!! Vamos a la compra!!  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sección de comestibles. Aoshi iba empujando el carrito, y Misao ponía en él las cosas q Aoshi le indicaba.  
  
- Mm… no sé q llevar para hoy- se preguntaba Aoshi

- Q tal unos canelones??- preguntó Misao, al verlos justo enfrente

- Si, no estarían mal, hace tiempo q no los tomo- comentó él

- Ah si? Pues a mi me encantan! Quizás los haga hoy tb…

- Haces tú la comida?- preguntó él medio sorprendido

- Q remedio, jejej. Mi padre está de viaje de negocios, y… o lo hago yo o me voy a un restaurante, ejej

- Y tu madre??  
  
Misao giró el rostro, son una expresión entre tristeza y nostalgia  
  
- Muri

- Lo siento. No debí preguntarte- se disculpó él

- No importa!! En realidad casi no la recuerdo. Sólo por fotos y videos. Murió cuando yo era una niña, tenía 4 años. Un accidente de coche, se estrelló y no pudieron hacer nada por su vida. Ella era actriz muy famosa, tal vez la recuerdes… Yukie Tokayua  
  
Él la recordaba, era una actriz muy bella. Largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes… cara de niña inocente… pero un físico de mujer fatal… y fuera de la pantalla muy alegre y divertida. Se había casado y desde ese momento casi había dejado su carrera como actriz. Era natural q no supiera q tenía una hija. Misao había heredado los ojos y el carácter de su madre.  
  
- La recuerdo- contestó simplemente él- y cuanto tiempo estará fuera tú padre??- preguntó él cambiando de tema, pues aunque dijese q no le molestaba hablar de su madre, la tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos

- No lo sé… sobre 2 o 3 semanas…

- Te deja tanto tiempo sola?  
- No estoy sola, en casa tb vive mi tía Omasu, pero ella está muy ocupada tb con su trabajo y tb tiene un viaje fuera de un par de días - Entiendo - Pero no me mires así! Parece q pensaras q me tienen abandonada, jeje. En realidad mi padre y mi tía me quieren mucho, pero tienen q trabajar y yo lo entiendo. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme yo sola. Cuando era más pequeña muchas veces mi padre me llevaba con él- evocó Misao- postergaba sus viajes hasta q pudiera acompañarlo, o si no contrataba una niñera para q me cuidara los días q él estuviera fuera. Pero ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola- Misao le sonrió abiertamente, era obvio q adoraba a su padre  
  
Siguieron andando en silencio, hasta acabar de hacer la compra. Pagó y volvieron a casa, ambos cargados con las bolsas de la compra.  
  
- Vaya, q tarde se nos hizo!- comentó Misao mirando su reloj… las 10:24

- Pues si… no debí a ver ido a comprar

- No pasa nada, me divertí mucho, ejje. Además, sólo pasan unos minutos

- Tienes razón- le miro un momento- puedes irte yendo para el gimnasio mientras yo coloco todo esto- respondió él señalando las bolsas

- De eso nada. Yo te ayudo! Así terminaremos antes, si?- le sonrió, dejando a Aoshi incapaz de dar otra respuesta q no fuese la q ella deseaba

- Está bien. Tú colocas las cosas de la nevera y el congelador, y yo me encargo de las de la despensa y demás

- Ok!  
  
Misao canturreaba alegre mientras colocaba las cosas. Cuando abrió el frigo, casi se le cae todo lo q había encima, de lo mal ordenado q estaba. Sonrió y se pudo a colocarlo todo de modo q cupiera lo q habían traído tb  
  
- Ya está- se giró y vio a Aoshi observándola

- Vaya… has conseguido ordenar ese caos… no tenías q hacerlo, bastaba con q lo colocaras dentro

- No pasa nada, ejej. Además, no estoy segura de q pudiera meter las cosas dentro sin ordenar, ejje

- Gracias- contestó Aoshi- vamos a entrenar?  
  
- Claro!!  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio.  
  
Aoshi le paso la espada de madera a Misao, mientras el tomaba otra  
  
- Golpéame!  
  
Ella se acercó a él e intentó golpearlo, pero él paraba todos sus golpes, era muy rápido  
  
- No puedo!! Eres demasiado rápido para mi

- No… tú eres más pequeña, por lo tanto más ágil. No intentes simplemente golpearme, busca mis puntos débiles… en q momento soy más vulnerable… y entonces simplemente ataca  
  
Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir y volvió a intentar darle. Pero esta vez fijándose mucho mejor en los movimientos de Aoshi. Cuando pensó q ya había dado con la manera hizo el amago de golpearlo en el hombro, pero cuando él iba a defender esa zona, cambio de dirección y lo golpeó en la cadera, él por reflejo le dio un duro golpe en el estómago.  
Ella cayó sin respiración. Aoshi soltó en seguida la espada y se arrodilló a su lado  
  
- Estás bien Misao??- se preocupó él

- Si… no… te… preocupes- respondió ella entre jadeos, por el dolor y la falta de aire

- Ven, siéntate- la apoyó contra la pared- respira con calma. Siento hacer sido tan brusco, no debí darte

- No pasa… nada. De nada vale q me entrenes si no estás dispuesto a golpearme. Además… mereció la pena… sabes xq??- preguntó Misao a la vez q una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios

- Xq?  
  
- Xq conseguí golpearte- él hizo una mueca de resignación y sonri

- Si, lo lograste. Estás ya mejor? Puedes seguir?  
  
- Si- contestó ella levantándose para seguir entrenando  
  
---------------- 3 horas después---------------  
  
- Huy, estoy molida!  
  
- Lo hiciste muy bien- concedió él- ya no estás sólo defendiéndote e incluso lograste darme unas cuantas veces

- Si. Pero tú muchas más!! Jeje

- Misao…

- Si Aoshi-sama?  
  
- Puedes tutearme

- Eh?? De verdad?? Aunque seas mi sensei?  
  
- Si, si vamos a pasar tantas horas juntos prefiero q me llames por mi nombre

- Está bien... Aoshi- contestó ella sonriéndole feliz- bueno, me tengo q ir, ya es tardísimo!! Nos vemos a las 4

- Y… no prefieres quedarte a comer conmigo??- propuso él tímidamente  
  
Ella lo miro boquiabierta. Aoshi enrojeció ligeramente ante la mirada de la joven. No sabía q tenía esa chica para hacerlo sentir así, tan… bien, tan vivo. Él mismo no entendía como podía estar invitándola a comer. Pero después de todo tb él mismo estaba impresionado de q con ella pudiese hablar tanto. Quizás en un solo día ya había hablado tanto con ella como en una semana con el resto del mundo.  
  
- Lo dices en serio?  
  
- Si. Dijiste q de todas maneras en tú casa no había nadie… pero como quieras…

- Claro q acepto!! Muchas gracias… Aoshi  
  
Él la miró y notó q ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada… se veía tan hermosa así… tan inocente.  
  
- Entonces mira, yo me voy a duchar, vuelvo en 5 minutos, mientras tú elige lo q quieres q haga para comer. Y luego si lo deseas te puedes ir a duchar mientras yo preparo la comida, de acuerdo?  
  
- Hai!!  
  
Aoshi se dirigió al piso superior a ducharse. Misao lo siguió con la vista sonriendo. En cuanto Aoshi desapareció de su campo visual se dirigió a su mochila, tenía q contarle esto a Kaoru. Decidió mandarle un mensaje  
  
" No t lo vas a creer!! Aoshi m invito a comer!! Y m deja llamarlo x su nombre!! Esto es increíble amiga!! Cuando nos veamos t cuento. Bsos. Misao"  
  
Con una sonrisa volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de la mochila y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Ya q los habían comprado decidió hacer los canelones… ya estaba acabando cuando bajó Aoshi. Vestía unos vaqueros azules, desteñidos por la parte de atrás e iba sin camiseta, con el pelo aún mojado y descalzo  
  
-Ya puedes ir tú si quieres. Misao. Misao?? Estás ah  
  
Ella simplemente se había quedado helada al verlo…era la segunda vez en el día q se quedaba impresionada por verlo… pero es q como estaba. Sacudió la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos q empezaban a tomar forma en ella y contesto  
  
- Claro, q pasa?  
  
- Te decía q ya puedes ir - Claro, cuida tú de la comida- se dirigió a por su mochila- esto… Aoshi… - Si??- respondió él volviéndose - Donde está el baño?  
  
- Segunda puerta a la derecha - Ok, ya vuelvo!- se dirigió corriendo al piso de arriba, Aoshi la siguió con la mirada, divertido  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Aoshi se acercó al aparador, donde estaba, y contest  
  
- Diga?  
- Shinomori?  
- Soy yo, Katsura?  
- Quiero verte esta tarde a las 6 - No puedo, estoy ocupado- respondió dirigiendo la vista al piso de arriba - No admito un no por respuesta Shinomori, me da igual lo q tengas q hacer, anúlalo, te quiero aquí a las 6, entendido?  
- Si- respondió Aoshi molesto, antes de colgar  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba acabando de poner la mesa cuando bajo Misao.  
Llevaba un vestido verde, por encima de las rodillas, y el pelo suelto.  
  
- Ya está lista la comida - Q bien! Llego justo a tiempo!! Jeje- bromeó ella, Aoshi no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con semblante serio y su habitual mirada helada- pasa algo?  
  
- Si  
  
Aoshi se quedó callado. Misao esperó impaciente unos instantes a q le contara q ocurría, al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a preguntar  
  
- Q ocurre Aoshi?? Te ves preocupado

- Me ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto, tendremos q anular las clases de hoy y de mañana

- Q imprevisto?? Si se puede saber…- agregó tímidamente. Él la miró fijamente unos instantes, pero pronto relajó la mirada y le contest

- Tengo q ir al pueblo de mis abuelos, deje unos asuntos sin arreglar allí- respondió él  
  
Ella lo miró desconfiada. Aoshi le respondió con el esbozo de una sonrisa, pensando q irónicamente, esto era mucho más cierto, q cualquier otra cosa q se pudiera inventar q sonara más convincente.  
  
Aoshi se pudo a comer en silencio, simplemente recordando los motivos por los q había conocido a Katsura… q lo habían llevado a vincularse con él

* * *

**Flash-back**  
  
Un joven Aoshi (17 años) se encontraba en su cuarto, jugando al ordenador un rato, se suponía q estaba en casa de su amigo Joe, pero lo cierto es q le apetecía estar solo, por eso había vuelvo a casa un par de horas antes de lo previsto.  
  
Escuchó llegar un coche, un todoterreno negro, del vehículo bajaron 3 personas.  
  
Uno, Yoshimura Shinomori, su abuelo, a los otros no los conocía. Eso le extraño, puesto q su abuelo era un hombre distante, q no tenía muchos amigos, pero los q tenía los conocía desde siempre.  
  
Los 3 hombres entraron en la casa. Aoshi intrigado salió de su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Los hombres habían entrado en el salón. Desde lo alto de las escaleras podía oír la conversación sin ser visto.  
  
Uno de ellos se acercó a su abuelo, susurrándole algo al oído. El miedo q esas palabras le habían producido era evidente, su semblante se había puesto palidecido  
  
- A ella no!  
  
- Entonces acepta. No hay ningún otro modo de conseguir esos documentos. No habrá derramamiento de sangre, te lo prometo  
  
- Eso dijiste la última vez… no puedo quitarme sus gritos de la cabeza- repuso Yoshimura - Prefieres los de ella? O quizás los del pequeño?  
  
- No!! No te atrevas a tocarlos o juro q te mataré!! - Ciertamente no es mi deseo hacerles… daño. Pero tú eres el único q conoces ese lugar y tienes el suficiente talento con la espada como para entrar en ese lugar. Esos documentos valen por la vida de muchas personas. Valen mucho dinero  
  
- Está bien… lo haré, pero será la última vez, quiero q se acabe este chantaje!  
  
- Lo q tú digas abuelo- repuso sarcásticamente uno de los hombres, antes de salir, seguido del otro.  
  
Yoshimura se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Aoshi lo observaba sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo.  
Su abuelo se dirigió al sótano, al cabo de unos instantes subió, con una katana en la mano.  
  
-La última vez, será la última vez- susurró a la vez q acariciaba su filo.  
  
Unos instantes después llamaban al timbre, Yoshimura se apresuro a esconder la katana y abrió, era su esposa, q llegaba sonriente después de haber estado con unas amigas.  
Aoshi aprovechó ese lapsus para entrar en su cuarto, abrir la ventana y deslizarse por un árbol próximo al piso de abajo.  
  
Se dirigió al garaje, buscó un rato entre todas las cosas q había traído y q aún no habían encontrado lugar en esa casa, hasta q encontró los dos objetos q buscaba. Ocultándolos entre sus ropas llamó al timbre con una sonrisa.  
  
**Fin flash-back

* * *

**   
  
Aoshi estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta de q Misao lo miraba preocupada, a la vez q pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos, sin reacción alguna.  
  
-Aoshi!!  
  
Aoshi, salió de su mundo y miró a la joven  
  
- Te pasa algo Misao?  
  
- Eso debería preguntartelo yo a ti , no crees?- repusó ella ligeramente enfadada- te estoy hablando y no me haces caso, llevas 5 minutos revolviendo la comida sin probar bocado… te pasa algo?  
  
- No- contestó él escuetamente, no quería hablar del tema  
  
- Ok- ella tb se había decidido a no hablarle más de lo necesario, si él podía tratarla de esa forma sin motivo, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Aoshi noto el cambio, y a su pesar se relajó e intento volver a congraciarse con la joven  
  
- Lo siento… es q estaba recordando cosas del pasado  
  
- Xq no me las cuentas en lugar de recordarlas en silencio?- preguntó ella, cuyó enfado ya se había evaporado en cuando él le habl

- No son agradables

- Dejame conocerte- pidió ella. Aoshi se asombro por esas palabras… nunca antes había dejado q alguien se acercará tanto a él… no después de su vuelta al menos… y de momento no estaba preparado para q alguien entrara de tal manera en su vida

- Quizás algún día te lo cuente…

- Está bien- Misao se conformó con eso, al menos era un comienzo  
  
Aoshi se levantó y puso su plato en el lavavajillas, por hoy ya no tenía más hambre. Misao siguió su ejemplo y luego fue hacia el salón. Aoshi la siguió.  
  
-Q tipo de armas son esas? Q diferencias hay??- preguntó Misao señalando las diversas armas q Aoshi tenía allí expuestas  
  
Él sonrió y se dispusó a explicarle. Ella lo escuchaba fastinada.  
  
- Te gustaría probar alguna de ellas?  
  
- Si!! Las kunais tienen q ser divertidas, si alguien te molesta se las lanzas, ejej

- No hables así Misao, ningún arma es divertida-repuso él con seriedad

- Lo siento… - No pasa nada, si quieres el próximo día practicamos con ellas

- De verdad Aoshi??- él asintió en silencio- me encantaría, gracias!  
  
- Pues entonces eso haremos, pero ahora mejor te llevo a casa. Sé q es temprano, aún no son las 3, pero tengo q irme

- Está bien, si quieres voy yo sola - No, no te preocupes, me queda de camino  
  
Ambos salieron. Aoshi se había puesto una camiseta negra, botas y llevaba una mochila. Fueron hasta el coche de Aoshi, un golf negro. Entraron en silencio. Aoshi no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto hasta su casa, la dejo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, iba con la mirada fija en la carretera, sintiendo la aceleración del vehículo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos una mirada tan fría como el hielo.  
  
--------000000000------ 2 días después --------0000000000---------  
  
- Apurate Misao!! Kaoru!! Q ya empieza!  
  
- Ya vamos Tomoe!- gritó la chica desde los vestuarios - Vamos, q no van a esperar por nosotras!  
  
- Ya estamos!- respondió Misao, saliendo del vestuario con Kaoru, ya listas ambas - Pues vamos, las chicas ya deben estar preocupadas por tanta tardanza  
  
- Tranquilizate Tomoe, sólo nos retrasamos uno minutos - No hay pero q valga Misao, todo tiene q salir perfecto!  
  
- Tomoe tiene razón- le sonrió Kaoru a su amiga, ya llegando al campo

Kaoru se quedó impresionada ante la cantidad de gente q había. No esperaba q un campeonato escolar tuviera tanta aceptación, aunque pensándolo bien tpc era tan extraño, pues era un campeonato a nivel nacional. Además se sentía impresionada de estar en un estadio tan grande, muy diferente del q solían entrenar los chicos. Este era el estadio Municipal de Tokio. Las gradas estaban a rebosar, pero el campo estaba vacío, a excepción del árbitro, q revisaba el terreno.

Kaoru miró hacia la cabina de comentaristas, donde estaba un Kenshin sonriente. Le habían pedido q fuera él el comentarista, apenas un día antes del inicio del torneo, pues el chaval encargado no iba a poder estar por problemas familiares.

Kaoru estaba nerviosa, después de la ceremonia de presentación daba comienzo el primer partido, q inauguraba su instituto.

Los capitanes empezaron a saltar al campo. El secretario general de deportes saludó y deseó suerte a todos ellos. Unos minutos después se retiró del campo, el torneo comenzaba.

Kenshin- Comienza el emocionante partido entre dos de los grandes favoritos del campeonato el Instituto Hiten- las gradas empezaron a vitorear a su equipo en cuanto Kenshin lo nombró- y el Instituto Mamber de Kyoto – abucheos

Los 2 capitanes se dieron la mano, saludaron al árbitro y sortearon el campo. El saque inicial fue para el equipo visitante, pero poco les duró la posesión del esférico, ya q el Hiten rápidamente se hizo con el dominio del encuentro.

Kenshin- Minuto 12, el partido sigue con el marcador inicial, pero el dominio es claramente para el equipo local, q gracias a su capitán y a la gran actuación de su centrocampista Takeda, está dominando claramente el encuentro.

Las chicas se encontraban animando a su equipo, aunque Misao realmente estaba con la mente en otra parte. Concretamente en la segunda gradería, donde acababa de ver llegar a su joven sensei.

Kenshin- Minuto 47, queda un minuto de prolongación, el partido está muy igualado, el Mamber ha ido recortando distancia y presiona fuertemente el centro del campo, pero hasta el momento no pasan de ahí, dada la gran solidez defensiva del Instituto Hiten. Jugada desde la banda, saque de Takeda, pase a Roseen y remate de Sagara… por las nubes. Q ocasión acaba de fallar el capitán del Hiten! El arbitro mira su cronometro y… pita el descanso. Ambos equipos se dirigen al túnel de vestuarios, el marcador 0-0, esperemos q en el 2º tiempo haya más goles, xq el espectáculo q dieron ambos conjuntos es innegable. Volvemos en el 2º tiempo.

Kenshin cerró el micro y se giró, sonriendo

- Q tal lo hice??

- Muy bien Kenshin, deberías dedicarte a periodista deportivo- dijo sin mucho ánimo la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle

- Vamos anímate! Deberías estar abajo viendo el partido con los demás

- Prefiero estar aquí- contestó ella lacónicamente

- Como quieras… pero pienso q estarías mejor allí, con ellas, animando. Sabes q ese es tu lugar

- No Kenshin, ya no- respondió mirando por la ventana, al público

- Eres una cabezota…- susurró el pelirrojo

- Q??

- Nani, nani!! Sólo q… te divertirías más allí, animándolo

- Déjalo ya Kenshin, no quiero seguir hablando del tema

- Pero te necesitan Megumi

- Para q? Mover los pompones y gritar no es de mucha ayuda…

- Antes no pensabas as

- Antes era una ilusa, y ahora… ahora no sé ni lo q soy…

- No digas eso… simplemente estás confusa, cuando analices la situación con perspectiva te darás cuenta de q estas exagerando, q en realidad tú donde debes estar es ahí abajo

- Jojojo Kenshin, pero si yo aquí estoy de lo mejor contigo- repuso ella acercándosele, sonriéndole seductoramente

- Deja el teatro… te conozco

- Sabes Ken-san, tienes razón. No es propio de mi estar tan… derrotada. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, y si no da resultado… puede ser interesante de todos modos, jejej- comentó mirando a uno de los jugadores del graderío, cuyo partido era el siguiente

- Q se te ocurrió??

- Ya te contaré, jojojo- rió ella

- Está bien…- Kenshin quedó algo inquieto, pero al menos aliviado por el cambio de conducta de su amiga, al menos ya estaba más como antes- de todos modos ya es hora- respondió él abriendo el micro y continuando la retrasmisión del encuentro.

* * *

-0000-----------000000000----------0000000000---------0000000000----------0000000000

Al fin acabe el capi!! Me tarde más de lo previsto, pero tb xq me quedó más largo de lo q esperaba, pero necesitaba explicar todo.

Sobretodo la parte de Aoshi, xq de ser un chico normal se volvió un cubito de hielo.

(Aclaración- Lo q le paso a Aoshi no es q se convirtiera en un asesino, para nada y el pasado de Ken-san… iba a aclararlo en estes capis… pero eran ya demasiadas cosas, con lo cual queda postergado, quizás se empiece a dislucidar ya en el siguiente… o quizás haya q esperar alguno más, aún no lo decidí)

Bueno… creo q me pase ya con las aclaraciones, así q paso a los reviews  
  
**Jouchan-Himura**- Hola!! Kenshin y Kaoru separados?? Te refieres a xq no son novios?? o a q?? no sé a q se refiere concretamente tu pregunta... si te refieres a xq no salen juntos... pues xq se conocen hace poquito y Kaoru aún no está "lista". Si es otra cosa dimelo y t lo aclaro :)

**kaoru himura-** Gracias!! Bueno esta vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero espero q el largo y el fic lo compensen!! :)

**Holly-rainard**-Bueno, para A&M aún habrá q esperar un poquito (no demasiado) y como ves Meg ya se está recuperando, ejje A q te recordaba Meg antes?? (si se puede saber, claro... jeje) . Y los campeonatos empiezan en este mismo fic. Bueno, los de fútbol, los de ´kendo los deje para más tarde xq sino no acababa el capi, ejje

**crystal-dono**- Amiga q tal? Como ves las A&M ya se van acercando, ejej. Pero en este capi aún no pasa nada entre ellos... de momento -

**Kaoru Himura14 - **Hola amiga! Como ves Meg ya volvió a ser un poco ella misma. Y de Kenshin... aún falta un poco para saberlo todo... jejej

** gaby** - bueno, ya se mejoraran las cosas con meg, ya empieza con nuevo talante

Saludos q todos!!

Decidme q os parece, comentarios, críticas, ideas para mejorarlo... Reviews o mail/msn

kayla


	9. El partido

Los jugadores se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios. Las animadoras hacia cerca de las gradas, donde había unos bancos.

- Vaya, estoy destrozada- comentó Kaoru- no estoy acostumbrada, no sabía q fuera tan duro

- No te quejes, este no a sido el partido más duro- comentó Irume, una de las chicas

- Entonces no quiero estar en uno de los duros! Me muero!! Jejej- bromeó Kaoru

- Todo es acostumbrarse, a mí al principio me costaba muchísimo, pero eso es sólo los primeros partidos, no es cierto Misao? Misao? Estás ahí? Misao!!

- Eh??- contestó esta saliendo de sus pensamientos súbitamente- lo siento Tomoe, no estaba prestando atención, q pasa?

- En q estabas pensando amiga??- contestó Kaoru sentándose a su lado

- En nada... -contestó desviando la mirada hacia las gradas

- En cierto joven de ojos helados quizás??

- Kaoru! Pues... puede q si, ejej- respondió ella sonriéndole y tomando el botellín de agua q le tendía Tomoe y cerrando los ojos, soñadora

_**En los vestuarios**_

Sano se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos, bebiendo una bebida isotónica en silencio. Los chicos a su alrededor lo miraban algo inquietos, no era habitual en él estar tan callado y menos cuando, aún habiendo hecho un excelente partido, no iban ganando.

Pero la mente de Sano estaba en otro lugar, más bien con otra persona.

Estaba preocupado de q Megumi no hubiera venido.

"No creí q el enfado le iba a durar tanto... pero si sólo la bese! Por Dios, es q tan malo fue? Tan mal lo hice? Tan poco me deseaba? Yo pensaba q le gustaba... Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda!! Pero ojalá estuviera animándome, esto no es lo mismo sin ella..."- pensaba Sano nostálgico

- Capitán- llamó uno de los chicos

- Si Shinta, q ocurre??- preguntó Sano

- No crees q deberíamos planear una estrategia

- No...- contestó centrando ya su mente en el encuentro- jugamos muy bien, hemos hecho todas las jugadas ensayadas y aún así ninguna dio resultado. No los vamos a sorprender con una jugada preparada, sino improvisando sobre la marcha. Tenemos q ganar xq somos mejores

- Si!!- contestaron todos los chicos del equipo

---------------000000000000--------------00000000000000----------------

**Kenshin**- Comienzo del segundo tiempo. Saca el Hiten por medio de su capitán Sagara q pasa al Mitsu, pero el Mamber desmantela el ataque- sigue Kenshin con la retrasmisión del encuentro

_**En las gradas**_

Aoshi observa tranquilamente el encuentro, aunque realmente sin prestarle mucha atención. Sabe q pasa en el campo más por los comentarios de Himura q xq realmente este viendo el encuentro. Su mirada está perdida en uno de los laterales, donde las animadoras no cesan de vitorear a su equipo.

"No sé ni a q he venido, si ni siquiera me gusta el fútbol...- pensaba Aoshi, con la mirada perdida en su joven alumna, intentó desviar la mirada. Misao tenía algo q lo atraía, no podía dejar de observarla- Demo... q me pasa?? Xq no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?" - Aoshi agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando dejar la mente en blanco aunque fuese por un instante, aunque sin mucho éxito

**Kenshin**- Minuto 36 de partido, el marcador sigue 0-0 y ahora la posesión es para el Mamber. Tsuki tiene el esférico, intenta pasar a su portero pero intercepta Sagara, sube corriendo para arriba, algunos de sus compañeros están libres de marcaje y piden el pase, pero Sagara sigue corriendo sin prestar atención. Está ya al borde del área, la defensa rival esta descolocada, no esperaban esta acción por parte del Hiten, cuyas acciones normalmente se basan en el juego en equipo. Sagara se acerca a la portería, pero en la posición q esta el remate se hace casi imposible. Queda parado un instante, el portero se acerca a él y... GOOOOLLLL tremenda bolea de Sagara q acaba en el fondo de la red!! El estadio retumba con el nombre del capitán q acaba de poner el 0-1 en el marcador. El portero del Mamber lo mira asombrado, sus compañeros se tiran sobre Sagara felicitándolo!!- relata Kenshin sinceramente emocionado de q su amigo al fin consiguiera marcar, algo extraño xq normalmente los únicos goles q marcaba eran de penalti o falta directa

Megumi al lado de Kenshin miraba feliz como Sano celebraba el gol. Este miro hacia arriba un instante y sus miradas se encontraron (N/A- la cabina de comentaristas está arriba y tiene el cristal transparente, para q desde allí se pueda ver claramente el encuentro)

Sano se quedó mirándola un instante, feliz de ver q ella si había acudido al partido a verlo jugar, aún con uno de sus compañeros abrazándolo, pero sin sentir realmente a nadie a su alrededor. Megumi quedó quieta un momento, sin ninguna reacción, luego esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar en señal de felicitación. Sano le devolvió la sonrisa feliz, parecía q las cosas iban arreglándose

Kenshin miró a su amiga asintiéndole con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Kenshin** – Minuto 49 del segundo tiempo, el balón sale por banda ...Y fin del encuentro!! El Hiten a ganado por uno al Mamber en un encuentro muy reñido- siguió relatando Kenshin

El público empezó a invadir el campo. Sano intentaba esquivar a la gente q se acercaba a felicitarlo, quería subir a hablar con Megumi.

Los demás chicos estaban exultantes. Las animadoras se acercaron a ellos felicitándolos y abrazándoles.

Aoshi miró la victoria de "su" equipo contento, pero ni una leve sonrisa asomo en su rostro. Veía como la gente q tenía alrededor no paraba de vitorear. Decidió bajar al campo, a felicitar al equipo y de paso a Kaoru y a Misao

En ese momento vio a Misao, un joven de pelo rubio, alto, q llevaba el 7 a la espalda, se acercó a Misao y la abrazó. Ella retribuyo el abrazo feliz. En ese instante el joven la besó.

Misao intentó separarse, sin mucho éxito.. En ese instante lo vio. Aoshi. Estaba mirándola con la mirada más fría q Misao había visto en su vida. Por un momento un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Empujó al chico, para librarse de él.

Aoshi se dio la vuelta y simplemente se fue. Misao corrió tras él

- Aoshi espera!!

Aoshi no se molestó siquiera en darse la vuelta. Todo lo contrario, apresuró el paso, estaba saliendo ya del estadio. Misao corría tras de él. Aoshi llegó al aparcamiento y se acercó a su coche. El aparcamiento estaba desierto en ese momento, pues nadie se había ido del partido aún

- Aoshi esperate ahora mismo!!- gritó la chica

Aoshi se quedó quieto por el tono frío de la chica, no se lo esperaba

- Q quieres??- preguntó él en el mismo tono

- Hablar

- No tenemos nada de q hablar. No tenemos clase hasta el sábado

- No es de las clases de lo q quiero hablar y lo sabes

- No veo de q si no- contestó él esquivo

- Quiero saber xq te has ido de esa forma, sin ni siquiera saludarme

- Fui a saludarte, pero estabas muy entretenida con tu "amiguito"- contestó él sarcásticamente, mirándola con rencor. A Misao esa mirada le heló el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme, no iba a permitir q Aoshi creyera lo q no era. No quería perderlo ahora q lo había conocido

- No es mi "amiguito", Shinta es mi amigo, sólo mi amigo- contestó ella con seriedad

- Ya se nota- contestó él con ironía- no sabía q a los amigos se los besara de esa forma, debería tener más amigas como tú- Misao lo miró ofendida, dolida.

"Pero q diablos me pasa?? Xq me he puesto así?? Ella tiene derecho a besar a quien quiera. No es nada mío. Maldita sea.... Xq me siento así... con tanta rabia... con tantos... celos?? No Aoshi! No puede ser! No me pude haber enamorado de una niñita q apenas conozco hace unos días. Eso es imposible..."- pensaba Aoshi confuso, mirando los ojos de su joven alumna

- Yo no lo besé, me besó él a mi

- Pues a mi no me lo pareció así. Todo lo contrario. Retribuías el beso encantada- le reprochó Aoshi mirándola con rabia

- Eso no es cierto! Yo intente librarme de él! Además te aseguro q no es a él a quien yo besaría en este momento

- A quien besarías entonces? A Himura? No, ya sé, a Sagara cierto??

Misao no contestó nada. Simplemente se quedó un instante mirando esos ojos helados, pero q a la vez reflejaban tanta rabia, tanto dolor.

Aoshi la miraba, como esperando una respuesta. Misao no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza en los labios.

Aoshi no sabía ni q estaba pasando. Primero estaban discutiendo y ahora lo estaba besando, q significaba eso??

Misao lo abrazó con fuerza, temía q Aoshi rompiera el contacto en cualquier instante, y quería sentirlo lo más posible mientras él no rompiera el beso.

Pero al fin, por un momento, la mente de Aoshi quedó deliciosamente en blanco, y sin hacerse ya más preguntas se abandonó a las sensaciones q recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento y abrazando su cintura le devolvió el beso con pasión

* * *

_**En la cabina de comentaristas**_

- Estás ya mejor Megumi??

- Si, gracias Kenshin, sabes una cosa?- preguntó Megumi con una sonrisa

- No, dime

- Creo q me he portado de un modo muy tonto, quizás teníais razón y no debí hacer tanto caso de lo q dijo Sayo

- Q bueno q lo comprendes- comentó Kenshin feliz por su amiga- bueno, yo voy abajo, te dejo hablar a solas con Sano- dijo mirando hacia el campo, q Sano estaba atravesando en ese momento

- Y de paso ves a Kaoru, no?? jejej

Kenshin se puso tan rojo como su pelo, pero solo asintió en silencio

- Bueno, nos vemos!

- Chao Ken-san!!

Kenshin salió de la cabina, dirigiéndose hacia el campo, donde entre otros, estaba Kaoru, saltando de alegría y felicitando como todos los demás. A Kenshin tanta euforia le parecía exagerada, pues sólo habían ganado el primer encuentro, pero le agradaba ver a la gente feliz, sobre todo a Kaoru, su Kaoru.

Sano subía todo lo rápido q podía las escaleras, pero no era fácil, pues continuamente lo estaban parando para felicitarlo.

Megumi estaba en silencio, pensando.

"Tal vez me he pasado con esta actitud... después de todo no tengo xq creerle a esa creída de Sayo. Sano nunca ha dado muestras de amarla... sólo son amigos, no?? Yo estoy mucho más unida a él, incluso Misao es mucho más amiga suya. Lo mejor q puedo hacer es perdonarlo y dejarme de estúpidos planes para darle celos... no tiene sentido, él realmente no me hizo nada... bueno si... me besó - Megumi sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente al recordarlo- y muy bien por cierto, me gustaría volver a sentir sus labios..."

En ese momento Sano entró por la puerta. Megumi lo miro con una sonrisa, un tanto sonrojada aún.

- Hola – saludó él, quedándose luego callado, un tanto cortado, sin saber q decir

- Lo hiciste muy bien en el partido- felicitó ella

- Gracias, pero la victoria fue gracias a todo el equipo

- Vamos, eso no te lo crees ni tú, conmigo no tienes q disimular, ejej

- Bueno... tal vez tengas razón! Jaja- rió él-pero q yo lo hiciera bien no quita q los otros tb,. Y como buen capitán tengo q reconocerlo

- Claro... oye, vamos a dar una vuelta??

- Por supuesto, como negarme a mi animadora favorita- sonrió él, Megumi se sonrojó aún más

- Ex animadora- aclar

- Espero q eso cambie pronto- contestó Sano regalándole una de sus sonrisas más seductoras

- Quien sabe... descubrí q tb es divertido ver los partidos desde un cómodo asiento, jeje

- Pero aún así estar en el campo alguna ventaja tendrá, no??- contestó él haciéndole un guiño, ella asintió levemente

- Alguna- contestó divertida

- Entonces volverás??- Megumi asinti

- Está bien, me has convencido!

- Para celebrarlo te invito a un helado, q te parece?

- Perfecto- sonrió ella

- Bueno... esto... mejor no...

- Xq no??- contestó ella intrigada

- Me deje el dinero en casa, jejeje- rió nervioso

- No tienes remedio- ladeó la cabeza con resignación, pero a la vez con una sonrisa divertida- está bien, te invitó yo, pero q no sirva de precedente!

- Gracias- sonrió besándola en la mejilla y tomándola de la cintura para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Sano y Megumi entraron en la cafetería, ante las atentas miradas del resto de los presentes, pues todo el mundo sabía q estaban enfadados y Megumi había dejado las animadoras, pero daban por supuesto q ya se habían reconciliado.

- Yo voy al baño un momento, tú ve pidiendo los helado- dijo a la vez q le tendía un billete 1000 yens

- Ok- contestó Sano dirigiéndose a la barra, mientras veía marcharse a Megumi cara los baños

Megumi entró en el baño de chicas, q estaba abarrotado en ese momento. Pero no le preocupó mucho. Ella lo único quería en ese instante era refrescarse la cara, necesitaba despejarse un poco las ideas, pues desde q había visto a Sano y hablado con él, sus intenciones habían cambiado en cuestión de minutos.

Abrió el grifo y se echo un poco de agua por la cara, mojando tb un poco el pelo, q recogió en una coleta alta, dejándose un par de mechones sueltos. Se miro al espejo y sonrió. Estaba atractiva. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la barra, donde Sano debía estar esperándola. Pero no estaba solo

- Hola Megumi, mira a quien me he encontrado- contestó él alegre, señalándole a la persona q tenía al lado

- Hola Megumi- saludó una chica de pelo castaño, muy guapa

- Hola Sayo- contestó fríamente la chica- q haces aquí?

- Pues he visto a Sano y no he podido resistir acercarme a felicitarlo. Es tan bueno- contestó mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos

Megumi observaba la escena con celos. Además parecía q Sano no se daba cuenta de lo mal q lo estaba pasando ella.

- Oye Sano, he oído q dan una fiesta en casa de Kinubi, vas a ir??- preguntó Sayo

- No sé... tú q dices Megumi??

- Eh.. pues no lo sé... no tenía pensado ir, xq??

- Xq si tú no vas yo tpc, claro- Megumi lo miro sonriendo feliz- No voy a ir solo- contestó Sano, rompiendo toda la magia del momento

- Puedes venir conmigo- ofreció Sayo

- No sé...

- Ve con ella, yo no quiero ir- respondió Megumi levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, esquivando a toda la gente. No acababa ni de salir cuando sintió una mano tomarla con fuerza del brazo

- Q te pasa Megumi?? Xq te vas a de ese modo??

- Tengo prisa, nada más, y tú estabas ya demasiado ocupado

- Estás celosa kitsune??- preguntó él divertido

- Nani??? Yo?? Celosa de... de... esa???

- Bueno pues... celosa de mi- él la miro con una sonrisa

- Ni en sueños!!

- Bueno... mejor dejemos el tema entonces, te acompaño a casa, quieres? He traído la moto

- Ok. Respondió Megumi después de pensárselo unos instantes

Se dirigieron al aparcamiento, donde vieron a Misao sentada en un rincón, pensativa

Se acercaron a preguntarle

- Q te pasó Misao-chan??

- Q... besé a Aoshi

- Al sensei Shinomori??

- Hai...- asintió levemente Misao

- Q tú q??!!- preguntó Sano sorprendido

- Pues eso, q lo bes

- Vaya... y él q hizo??

- Me besó- contestó Misao sonriendo

- Entonces xq estás con esa cara comadreja??- preguntó Sano, algo preocupado por si el cubito de hielo había echo algo a su amiga

- Pues...

**Flash back**

Misao intensificó el besó, recorriendo con sus manos toda la espalda de Aoshi, por debajo de la camiseta q llevaba. Aoshi la arrinconó contra su coche, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, rompiendo el beso y posando sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

Misao estaba con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando de las caricias del chico.

De repente Misao dejo la actitud pasiva, y haciéndole subir ligeramente la cabeza, volvió a besar con pasión los labios de Aoshi, a la vez q le intentaba quitar la camiseta, para descubrir el cuerpo del chico. En ese instante Aoshi se separó de repente.

- No... no... no...- murmuró él aún con la respiración entrecortada

- Q pasa Aoshi??- preguntó la chica confundida

- Esto no puede pasar...

- Pero... Aoshi...

- No tengo derecho a hacer esto, no lo merezco...- sin decir más subió a su coche, dirigiendo a Misao una mirada q la dejo más confundida aún.. pues no sabía lo q significa. Perdón? Deseo? Algo más?

Misao cayó al suelo, sentada. No sabía si sentirse confundida, desilusionada o quizás, simplemente feliz por poder probar, al menos una vez, los labios del hombre q amaba

**Fin flash back**

- Bueno, si te beso significa q él tb siente algo por ti, anímate!

- Tienes razón Meg-chan! Voy a ir a visitarlo y pedirle q se aclare!!

- Esa es la actitud Misao!

- Quieres q te acerque?- se ofreció Sano, a pesar de q no le quedaba de camino

- No gracias Sano, prefiero ir dando un paseo, además... tú ya estas ocupado, jeje- bromeó sonriéndole a su amiga

- Pero q dices! No es lo parece!- contestó Megumi nerviosa

- Y q es lo q parece??- preguntó divertido Sano

- Pues... nada- comentó ella bajando la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada por haber reaccionado así ante un inocente comentario

- Adiós chicos! Gracias por el ofrecimiento Sano, pero prefiero ir caminando, necesito pensar q voy a decirle

- Como quieras, nos vemos luego entonces!!

Sano se subió a una moto roja, con algunos detalles en negro. Se puso el casco, le tendió otro a Megumi y salieron rápidamente de allí dejando a una sonriente Misao, q se dirigió con determinación hacia casa de Aoshi.

_**Por las calles**_

Kaoru y Kenshin caminaban en silencio. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa y ella había aceptado encantada

- Ya has hablado con Shimonori de las clases de kendo??- preguntó Kaoru para romper el incómodo silencio

- Eh? Iie, estos días estuvo fuera. Quizás luego vaya a su casa a hablar con él

- Quieres q te acompañe??

- No hace falta, puedo defenderme de Aoshi solo, aunque no creo q me ataque, me da q no soy su tipo, jejej- bromeó Kenshin

- Baka! No lo decía por eso- contestó Kaoru golpeándolo en la cabeza

- Ooorooooooo- respondió Kenshin con espirales en los ojos

- Kenshin...

- Si??- contestó recuperando su estado normal

- Casi no me has hablado de tu pasado, sólo un poco de la parte q se refiere a Shimonori

- Tpc tú me has hablado de q te condujo aquí- contestó él ligeramente esquivo

- Hai... tienes razón. Pero simplemente fueron... problemas laborales, por así decirlo, ejje- sonrió ella algo nerviosa

Kenshin la miro sin creerle nada realmente. Sabía q Kaoru ocultaba algo, aunque no sabía el q. Algo se lo decía. Tal vez parte del instinto heredado de su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en él... en la última vez q lo había visto... en aquella noche... instintivamente puso una mano en el hombro, sobre la cicatriz. Era un movimiento reflejo.

Kaoru miró sorprendida a Kenshin. De repente se había quedado pálido, lo q ayudaba a resaltar más el color ámbar q ahora habían tomado sus ojos. Apretaba con fuerza el hombro, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la lejanía.

- Q pasa Kenshin??. Preguntó la chica preocupada- sabes q puedes contarme lo q sea

- Nada sólo viejos... problemas familiares- contestó él con una extraña sonrisa

- Xq no quieres contarme nada Kenshin? No confías en mí??

Kenshin la miro profundamente a los ojos.

"Kaoru... lo entenderías? Seguirías mirándome a la cara si lo supieras todo?"

Destellos violetas comenzaron a reflejarse en ellos, pero enseguida desaparecieron dando paso a un ámbar total.

"Claro q no lo entenderías. Tendrías miedo de mí, el mismo miedo q ahora refleja tu rostro. Además no tengo xq confiar en ti si tú no confías en mi?? Xq tendría q contarte mi... pasado?? Es una época q no volverá, juré q esa parte de mi jamás volvería"

Kaoru lo miro entre asustada y preocupada. No le gustaba el modo en q Kenshin la estaba mirando, le daba miedo.

- Sólo quiero olvidar Kaoru, entiéndelo

- Claro...- murmuró ella

- Mira, xq no hablamos de otra cosa mejor? Cuéntame q tal te ha ido el partido??

- Genial!- respondió ella algo más animada, consciente de q lo mejor era olvidarse del tema de momento.

Según Kaoru iba hablando los ojos de Kenshin iban recuperando su color habitual, cosa q tranquilizo muchísimo a la chica

- Y cuéntame... q tal mi comentarista favorito?? Te gusto hacerlo??

Pues he de confesar q si, fue divertido, aunque habría preferido estar animándote a ti

- La animadora soy yo, recuerdas??- bromeó ella

- Mi animadora favorita- respondió Kenshin con ternura, Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario

- Ya llegamos- dijo Kaoru- quieres pasar??- preguntó ella dubitativa

- ... - Kenshin se detuvo a pensarlo un momento- Será mejor q no- respondió finalmente

- Xq no?? Anda ven, así conocerás mi casa- rogó ella mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante. Kenshin se perdió en ese océano azul. Kaoru estaba tan hermosa... con el cabello suelto, con ligeros destellos al sol, los ojos iluminados, vestida con una camisa blanca y una minifalda gris... estaba irresistible.

- Está bien- aceptó finalmente Kenshin con una sonrisa

* * *

Misao va caminando por la calle, con la mirada perdida

"Q le dire a Aoshi?? Hola Aoshi, quería hablar contigo para saber xq primero me besas y te comportas como si estuvieras celoso y luego me dejas allí tirada sin más?? No, seguro q me dice q fue un impulso. Ay!! Q le puedo decir?? A ver... hola Aoshi, siento molestarte, pero es q estoy enamorada de ti y me pregunto si tu sientes lo mismo?? Peor aún! Se reiría en mi cara y luego me echaría!! Q lío..."- pensaba confusa Misao mientras se acercaba a casa de Aoshi.

Se paro en la puerta sin decidirse a llamar.

Aoshi estaba en el gimnasio, meditando. A veces lo necesitaba, tranquilidad para poder contrarse en sus pensamientos, aclarar sus dudas, pero en esta ocasión lo estaba empeorando. Estaba totalmente confundido. En ese momento sintió un ruído fuera y se levantó para ver q era, xq de todos modos la meditación no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver allí a Misao.

* * *

-------000000000----------0000000000--------- 

Bueno, al fin acabe el capítulo!! Pensaba subirlo antes... pero no pude, así q aquí está finalmente!! Ya Megumi vuelve a estar más normal y vuelve a las animadoras (lo q no significa q se arregle todo con Sano.. pero es un comienzo, jeje)

**Holly Rainard- **Bueno, como sabes en este ya hay más Aoshi&Misao, jeje. Y lo q tiene pensado hacer Megumi... en el próximo se sabrá, ejje. Y al final este tb me quedo bastante largo, no?

**Aya- Mery- **Hola! Pues lo q le pasaba a Meg es q Sayo le había metido "ideas" en la cabeza y claro... aparte de sentirse celosa pensaba q Sano sólo jugaba con ella... pero en este ya vuelve a ser la Megumi de siempre... o casi, ejje

**Crystal-dono- **Hola amiga!Como ves en este ya hay más Aoshi&Misao, espero q te guste! Nos vemos!

**Mikomi Shimonori**- Gracias! Q bueno q te gustará.. sorbretodo por la perspectiva de leerlo desde el principio! Y muchas gracias x la correción, creía q era al revés! :)

**Kaoru himura -** Holas!! De momento si es cierto q no me centré mucho en la relación K&K, pero prometó q en próximos capis (seguramente en el próximo) los... acercaré mucho más, jeje

**ADY-** Hola!Es q este Kenshin es más el vagabundo q Battusai... al menos de momento. Pero tendrá momentos y acciones más propias de Battusai. Y lo de Sano&Megumi... pues Sano aún se tendrá q esperar (Megumi es muy orgullosa como para declararsele, jeje)

Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda... ya sabeis, ReVieWs o mail

Un saludo a todos, y gracias x los reviews y por leer mi fic!!

kayla


	10. Un adios

Misao se quedó ligeramente sorprendida al verlo abrir la puerta, pues aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para llamar, en parte ni siquiera sabia lo q pretendía yendo hasta allí. Misao quedo viéndolo fijamente, estaba muy atractivo, camiseta sin magas y pantalón negro, muñequeras y una cinta blanca en el pelo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Q haces aquí??- preguntó él sorprendido

- Quería... hablar contigo- contestó Misao muy nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de q iba a decirle

Aoshi iba a contestarle q no tenían nada de q hablar, pero al ver la mirada de la chica se ablandó, y de todos modos tarde o temprano tendrían q hablar de lo q pasó y aclarar la situación. Así q se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar

- Pasa

- Gracias...

- Te apetece algo?? Un café, un refresco, un te??

- Una cola está bien

- Ok, enseguida te la traigo- contestó él dirigiéndose a la cocina. En realidad lo único q deseaba era apartarse unos instantes de ella, para encontrar una explicación lógica q pudiera creerse Misao de xq la había besado de ese modo.

Misao se sentó en el sofá, estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía ni idea de lo q iba a decirle. Desde allí podía ver a Aoshi, estaba inclinado sobre la nevera. Volvió con 2 cocacolas, y tendiéndole una a Misao se sentó en un sillón frente a ella. Un silencio incómodo apareció entre los dos

Misao lo miraba fijamente, esperando q él dijera algo. Aoshi sin embargo estaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida.

"_Q le voy a contestar cuando me pregunte xq la besé?? Pues xq me volví loco al ver como otro probaba tus labios?? Ni en sueños puedo decir eso!! Aoshi piensa!!"_

- Xq te fuiste??- preguntó finalmente Misao, rompiendo la concentración del chico, q la miro sorprendido

Él ladeo la cabeza, con la mirada perdida. En parte confundido, esperaba q le preguntará xq la había besado y no xq se había ido.

No tenía derecho a hacer lo q hice, fue un error- contestó él, sin mirarla, con frialdad. El comentario dolió profundamente a Misao, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser derrotada por tan poco

- Xq fue un error??- preguntó con calma. La pregunta sorprendió a Aoshi, q levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. El rostro de la chica se veía tranquilo, pero sus ojos reflejaban una gran determinación.

- Xq eres demasiado joven y no debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos- contestó él con frialdad

- Demasiado joven para q Aoshi? Para q puedas sentir algo por mí??

- No-contestó él con determinación- para q tú sientas algo de verdad por mi

- Te crees q soy demasiado joven para amarte??- preguntó Misao entre molesta y disgustada, xq Aoshi la considerara demasiado joven para él, a pesar de q suspiraba por estar entre sus brazos desde el primer día q lo había visto

- Creo q confundes él amor con la atracción. A tu edad nadie sabe lo q es amar de verdad- contestó él desviando la mirada, abrió su lata y bebió un largo sorbo.

Para Misao el comentario de Aoshi fue como una bofetada _"A tu edad nadie sabe lo q es amar de verdad"_ Como podía ser tan frío?? Como podía no comprender q ella si lo quería?? Como podía estar tan equivocado?? Como podía saber tan poco del amor??

- Quizás haya personas en q sea así, pero tb es cierto q hay personas q no sabréis lo q es amar nunca- contestó Misao con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos.

Aoshi la miro sorprendido. Un nudo de opresión se formó en la garganta del joven, q por unos instantes se quedó sin saber q decir. Ver a la chica en ese estado le dolía más de lo q jamás había creído posible. Pero no la merecía. No podía aprovecharse de un sentimiento q no era más q una ilusión para Misao. Él era su sueño infantil, eso era todo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Quizás algunos no nos merezcamos q nadie nos ame jamás. Ni siquiera sentir amor en nuestro corazón. Quizás algunos estemos destinados a estar solos.

Misao lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de entenderlo. No era quien de entender xq Aoshi se cerraba de tal modo, no sólo al amor sino al mundo en realidad

- Nadie merece estar solo- contestó calmándose un poco de su enfado anterior

- Claro q si

- Eso no es cierto Aoshi! Tú no mereces estar solo! Además... acaso eso importa??

- Q quieres decir??

- Acaso importa q no te lo merezcas?? Acaso eso va a cambiar lo q siento, va a cambiar como te amo??- preguntó ella con las lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas

Aoshi se quedó helado, mirándola.

"_Acaba de decir q me ama?? No puede ser!! Es muy joven... o no?? Ella no sabe lo q es amar... no puede saberlo! No puede amarme! Ese amor sólo le traería lágrimas, como ahora... está llorando por mí, por mi culpa. Siempre sería así. Siempre la haría sufrir... y yo sólo deseo verla sonreír "-_ Aoshi comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos con su joven alumna. Misao lo miraba inquieta, ante la forma tan fija en q Aoshi la estaba observando

- No me merezco tu amor

- Un poco tarde para decirme eso, no crees?

- No era mi intención q te enamoraras de mi- contestó sinceramente Aoshi

- Eso da igual, te gusto?? Al menos te atraigo un poquito??

Aoshi se quedó callado, sin asentir ni negar ante la pregunta de la chica

- Xq te pusiste celoso??- preguntó Misao cambiando de táctica

- Yo no me puse celoso!!

- Si te pusiste!

- No!

- Si!

- No!

- Entonces explícame q te paso, xq en mi idioma eso es estar celoso

- Nada...- murmuró él

Misao se levantó visiblemente molesta. No sabía ni q esperaba conseguir cuando había ido hasta ahí. Q Aoshi se le declarara?? Q ingenua!! Él era tan frío q no sería siquiera quien de admitir q sentí algo, y ella de estúpida se había enamorado de un cubito de hielo... vaya suerte...

- Gran explicación Shimonori- Aoshi contrajo la cara sorprendido de q ya no lo llamase por su nombre- si eso es todo lo q tienes q decirme... lo siento. Sabes? Tienes razón, fue un error besarte y siento q te haya sido tan "desagradable"- contestó ella irónica, realmente estaba enfadada por la actitud de Aoshi- será mejor olvidar todo este incidente, espero q aún consientas q sea tú alumna sensei Shimonori

- Deja de llamarme así...- murmuró él

- Como Shimonori??

- Q dejes de llamarme así!!

-Xq Shimonori?? Eres mi sensei, nada más

- Pensé q era tu amigo- contestó él con sinceridad, ante la sorpresa de Misao

- Yo tb lo creí, pero por lo visto me equivoque

- Xq?? Pero es q tan terrible fue q te besara??

- No!! Lo terrible es q ahora intentes actuar como si nada pasase!!

- Yo no quería hacerte daño...

- Lo sé- contestó Misao asintiendo ligeramente- pero me lo hiciste, xq te quiero, vale, culpa mía enamorarme de un hombre inalcanzable, culpa mía creer q algún día te podrías fijar en una niña como yo, culpa mía creer q ese beso significó algo para ti ...

Aoshi se quedo mirándola fijamente. Allí, sentada en el sofá, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable. Llorando por él, confesándole su amor. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar q no era lo correcto, no debía acercarse más a ella, no debía perderse en su piel y hacerla suya por siempre. Era tan pura, tan inocente. Pero a la vez tenía tanta fuerza, tanta determinación, tanto valor... Él no se merecía a alguien tan bueno. En realidad no se merecía a nadie. Ella era sólo una niña.. tenía apenas 17 años... era tan niña de verdad??

Se ve q fue un error q viniera- contestó Misao levantándose- fue una tontería creer q podría conseguir q volvieras a sonreír. Me voy, creo... q será mejor q no nos volvamos a ver

En ese instante Aoshi reaccionó, viéndola dirigirse hacia la puerta, viéndola irse de su vida para siempre, se dio cuenta de q en realidad todo le daba igual, todo menos ella, no soportaría perderla ahora q la había encontrado. Por primera vez en años había encontrado una razón para vivir, y no la iba a perder, no iba a permitir q se fuera de su vida sin luchar xq se quedara a su lado.

Misao se dirigía a la salida con paso firme, intentando tragarse las lágrimas q pugnaban por salir para q Aoshi no creyese q la había destrozado al rechazarla. No le iba a permitir darse cuenta. Todos sus sueños se habían roto en pedazos en ese instante, pero él no lo sabría. Intentaría recuperarse, olvidarlo.. quizás... sólo quizás, algún día lograría enamorarse de nuevo. Xq aunque Aoshi no lo creyera, ella lo amaba más q a su propia vida.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin ni siquiera molestarse en dar un portazo. Las lágrimas corrían ya libres por sus mejillas. En ese momento sintió un golpe al otro lado de la puerta.

Miró hacia ella esperanzada, esperando ver a Aoshi abrir la puerta, pidiéndole perdón por su actitud y jurándole q la amaría por siempre... pero no sucedió.

"_Adiós para siempre... Aoshi"_ – murmuró la chica antes de darse la vuelta e irse en silencio

Aoshi aún tenía la mano apoyada en la puerta. Había ido a impedir q se fuera, a decirle todo lo q sentía y a pedirle q se quedara con él por siempre. Pero en el último momento su determinación se desvaneció y la vio partir, incapaz de detenerla.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza como modo de desahogar su rabia por un instante.

"_Es lo mejor para ti Misao... no te merezco. No merezco tu sonrisa... y mucho menos tus lágrimas. Perdóname... pero es lo mejor... para los dos"-_ pensó Aoshi mientras oía los pasos de la chica alejarse de su casa, alejarse de su mundo, alejarse de él para siempre.

Y por una vez, por primera vez en años, los ojos de Aoshi Shinomori se inundaron con las lágrimas q hace tanto tiempo pugnaban por salir. Ahora al fin lo había perdido todo. Hasta a si mismo.

Se desahogó de todo el dolor q guardaba en su interior hasta q no le quedaron más lágrimas. Sus ojos quedaron secos, y su interior tb.

Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Eran fríos como el hielo, como lo habían sido tanto tiempo.

Había vuelto al lugar de su niñez, donde había sido tan feliz, con la leve esperanza de q estando ahí conseguiría volver a ser el mismo q un día fue. Q recuperaría todo lo q la vida le había quitado. En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo equivocado q había estado.

Él era en lo q ahora se había convertido y nada podría cambiar eso.

Él lo único q había logrado volviendo era traer consigo el dolor y no apartarlo de él. Un gesto de amargura cruzó su rostro y una mirada de resignación apareció en sus ojos.

Se dirigió a la salita y mirando con resentimiento el teléfono lo descolgó y marcó sin ganas un número q ya sabía de memoria.

* * *

Llegaron a una casa de estilo occidental, de dos plantas. Kaoru invitó a Kenshin a pasar. Este lo hizo, aunque estaba un poco cohibido. Era una casa muy ricamente adornada. Se notaba q los padres de Kaoru eran gente importante, pero decidió q era mejor no hacer comentario alguno sobre ello,

- Es muy bonita- comentó él

- Gracias, a ver si un día conozco la tuya

- Cuando quieras. Es más, mañana te invitó a comer, q te parece??

- En serio?? muchas gracias!!- sonrió ella. Kenshin lo miro atontado, no podía desviar los ojos de su sonrisa, se veía tan bella

Sin querer se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. Quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Kaoru.

La chica estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud del pelirrojo, normalmente no era tan decidido. Un leve rubor adornó su rostro.

Kenshin la miró con una tierna sonrisa, divertido por el sonrojamiento de la chica.

Sin pensarlo más, xq sino no encontraría el valor para hacerlo, se perdió en sus ojos y en sus labios. Kaoru sintió los tibios labios de Kenshin posarse en los suyos con suavidad, y como por reflejo abrió su boca. Kenshin no se hizo esperar e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, q lo besaba con cierta torpeza, estaba claro q no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Poco a poco Kenshin fue profundizando el beso, a la vez q con una mano sujetaba firmemente a la chica por la cintura y con la otra jugaba con el pelo de la Kaoru, ese cabello q traía ese olor a jazmines q lo enloquecía.

Poco a poco Kenshin se apoderaba más y más de la boca de chica a la vez q con sus manos recorría las curvas perfectas de la chica. Kaoru simplemente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones q sentía en su cuerpo, q parecía a merced del pelirrojo.

_Ring, ring_

En ese momento Kaoru se separó de Kenshin, q la miro con esos ojos dorado, llenos de deseo

- No abras- pidió con ternura, a la vez q posaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica

Kaoru se quedó un instante pensativa, estaba muy bien ahora con Kenshin, solos, pero podía ser algo importante, así q zafándose del chico se dirigió a la puerta algo molesta, deseando q de verdad lo q los había interrumpido fuese algo importante.

Abrió la puerta y en ese momento olvidó lo molesta q estaba al encontrar a Misao con el rostro enrojecido y surcado por las lágrimas

- Q te pasó??- preguntó Kaoru preocupada

Kenshin apareció por detrás de la chica y se sorprendió al ver el estado de Misao. El deseo pasó a un segundo plano, pudo más la preocupación de la chica, así q se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

Kaoru quedó sorprendida por la acción de Kenshin, y a la vez un poco... celosa. Pero sabía q no era el momento, además Kenshin sólo intentaba consolar a su amiga, q nuevamente se había echado a llorar en el pecho del pelirrojo a la vez q murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

- Xq estás así Misao??- preguntó con suavidad Kenshin a la vez q conducía a la chica hasta la cocina y la hacia sentar en una silla.

- Aoshi- murmuró ella entre lágrimas

- Q te ha hecho??- preguntó él confundido, sabía q Aoshi era incapaz de hacerle daño a ninguna mujer, era ante todo un caballero

- Ha salido de mi vida para siempre

- Pero...xq?? Si os llevabais tb

Misao se puso a explicarles a sus amigos lo q había pasado. A medida q lo contaba se iba calmando, hasta q llegó a la parte donde se iba, donde se hecho a llorar nuevamente.

Kaoru y Kenshin cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

- Iré a hablar con él- dijo finalmente Kenshin

- No!! Sino pensará q te lo he pedido yo, q le quiero obligar a estar conmigo cuando no.. cuando no... cuando no quiere- concluyó finalmente

- No creo q esa sea la situación- respondió Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa- además de todos modos iba ir a hablar con él.

Misao sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Kenshin se dirigió a la salida. Sintió q una mano asía su brazo y miró para atrás, encontrándose con unos ojos azules q lo miraban con preocupación

- Crees realmente q Aoshi no siente nada por Misao??

- No lo sé. Ha cambiado mucho, pero creo tb q ahora necesita un amigo con el q hablar y me lo contar

- Está bien... suerte- deseó Kaoru depositando un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo

- Cuídala bien, sería mejor q se quedara hoy aquí a pasar la noche

- Si

Luego te llamo para decirte como me fue con Aoshi

- Ok

- Kaoru?

-Si?

- Te quiero- Kenshin la besó en la mejilla y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Kenshin se aproximo a casa de Aoshi para hablar con él. Lo vio, estaba en la entrada.

Llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de color negro, muy ajustados al cuerpo. Calzaba botas y llevaba una gabardina blanca. Estaba acabando de meter un objeto en una bolsa de deportes. Kenshin no pudo vislumbrar q era. Se acercó al maletero y lo abrió, depositando en él la bolsa, sin ni siquiera mirar a Kenshin, a pesar de q se había percatado de su presencia

- Aoshi- lo llamó el pelirrojo

- Himura, q sorpresa- comentó el aludido con una voz neutra, a la vez q cerraba de un portazo el maletero

- Vine para hablar contigo... es sobre Misao- Aoshi se quedó parado un instante antes de responder. Un sentimiento de culpa inundó su corazón

"_Misao... no, este es mi destino, ya no puedo cambiar lo q soy. Es lo mejor para ella. No me ama de verdad y si yo me permitiera amarla sólo nos haría daño a los dos. No, yo no me la merezco, yo ya tengo mi destino... y no es con ella "_- echó una mirada triste al maletero antes de responder fríamente

- No podrá ser, tengo q irme

- Pero Aoshi, ella...- no concluyó xq en ese momento Aoshi clavó sus ojos en los del pelirrojo.

Este se calló, asustado. Nunca había visto a nadie con esa mirada, estaba acostumbrado a ver miradas frías en Aoshi. No era expresivo por naturaleza, pero esta vez... está vez era distinto..no era su mirada habitual. Era una mirada vacía, muerta... sus ojos no reflejaban nada, sólo un gran vacío. Kenshin se dio cuenta de q en ese estado Aoshi era capaz de cualquier cosa

- Tengo trabajo, hablaremos en otra ocasión- concluyó él poniéndose las gafas de sol antes de entrar en el coche

Kenshin lo vio irse sin atreverse a pararlo. Por un momento pensó en seguirlo en su moto y ver a donde se dirigía, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. Fuera a donde fuese estaba seguro de q preferiría no verlo.

Tomó su móvil y llamó a Kaoru para contarle lo q había pasado

* * *

Sano había ido a comprar unas cosas q le había pedido su padre. En ese momento se cruzó con Megumi, q esperaba ante un piso. Llevaba una minifalda muy corta, q provocó q Sano fuese incapaz de dejar de recorrer las largas piernas de la chica con la mirada, tb llevaba un top muy ceñido y una chaqueta abierta por encima. Se encontraba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, como pensativa

"_Pero q estoy haciendo?? Q aburrimiento de tío!! No debí haber aceptado tener una cita con él, pero es q se puso tan pesadito... y Sano me había dejado en casa como si nada, sin dar muestras de q le gusto lo más mínimo. Mejor me vuelvo a casa. De todos modos con esto no voy a conseguir quitarme a ese cabeza de pollo de la mente y tpc q se fije más en mí. Baka! Como se me ocurriría aceptar??"_

- Hola kitsune- Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la sensual voz q la estaba saludando

- Q hace un cabeza de pollo como tú por aquí??- preguntó ella divertida

- Jejej, compras!- sonrió mostrándole las dos bolsas q llevaba en las manos- y tú kitsune? Te perdiste? Ejje- bromeó él

- Yo...

- Ya volví, no te hice esperar mucho verdad??- preguntó un chico alto, de ojos verdes y pelo rubio a la vez q pasaba una mano por la cintura de la chica

- No Kevin, para nada

- Y este quien es??- preguntó al ver a Sano

- Un... amigo- concluyó Megumi

- Yo me voy q veo q estás ocupada- dijo Sano mirándola con resentimiento

Megumi lo veía alegarse rápidamente sintiendo como una losa caía en su interior. Kevin le estaba diciendo algo, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Sólo veía a Sano irse y recordaba el resentimiento con el q le habló.

- Me tengo q ir

- Pero... q..- balbuceo el chico confuso

Megumi no se molestó en contestarle siquiera, simplemente corrió tras Sano, hasta ponerse a su altura. Este lo miro de reojo.

- Q pasó con tu chico??- preguntó aún celoso

- No es mi chico- contestó ella a la vez q se agarraba a uno de los brazos del chico

- Pues lo parecía, no sabía q tenías una cita

- Vaya... quien es el celoso ahora??

- Yo – respondió él con sinceridad, sin atreverse a mirarla- parecía q os llevabais muy bien

- No lo soporto - comentó ella divertida

- Y a mí??

- A veces, jeje- contestó Megumi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sano. Este cambió las dos bolsas para una mano y con la otra tomó la cintura de la chica y sin decir nada los dos se dirigieron a casa (cada uno a la suya, son vecinos)

* * *

0000000000----------0000000000---------0000000000000--------------000000000000

* * *

Se acabó por hoy!! Creo q me quedó bastante largo al final, creo q no tanto como el anterior capi... pero bueno. No creí q tanto xq la verdad al principio casi no tenía inspiración para hacerlo, ejje. Agradecerle a Holly Rainard su ayuda, sino creo q no lo hubiese acabado este mes! jeje

Bueno al final lié más lo de A&M (en principio no iba a ser así... pero creo q queda mejor). La verdad al principio este capi iba a tener lemon... pero bueno, como veis lo cambie. Hubiese sido mejor con o sin?? Es q tengo dudas si poner en el próximo/s o no.

**Gaby (hyatt** – gracias! Espero q este tb te lo parezca

**Misao-20** – Más largos?? O-o Huy, pues para como yo suelo hacerlos ya son largísimo, pero se intentará! Y lo de Aoshi&Misao... no te preocupes q habrá. A mi tb me encanta como quedan, pero tal como es Aoshi no va a caer a la primera ;) Y lo de actualizar... me tarde un poquito pero aquí está!

**Am1289** – Thank´s!! Lo pondré! Pero aún habrá q esperar unos capis

**Kaoru Himura** – Holas!! Al final deje con las ganas a Kenshin (q mala, jeje) pero como puse arriba... quizás en el próximo capi... se lo compenso, ejej

**Holly Rainard**- Hola amiga!! 1000 gracias por tu ayuda en este capi!! A ver si te gusta como lo deje al final. Nos vemos!

**Mikomi Shinomori** – Hola! Pues como vez al final los separe (con lo q me gusta a mi tb está parejita!) pero es q con Aoshi nada es tan fácil, y como q no me quedaría creíble. Además q Aoshi tiene q comprender lo q significa para él Misao, aún era muy pronto. Al final me tarde un poco en actualizar.. pero tpc mucho, no? Jeje

**Crystal-dono**- hola amiga! A ver si te gusto este capi! No sé si quedaría bien el giro q dio la historia, jeje

**Aya-Mery** - Holas!! Como ves lo de Sano y Meg va mucho mejor, por no decir lo de Kenshin y Kaoru aunque aún no hayan hecho... nada, jeje

**Dark Tomoe** –De momento no, pero es q hace apenas unos días q son "amigos" y tal como es Aoshi... pero todo a su tiempo, jeje

Un saludo q todos y gracias x los reviews y x tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Hasta el próximo capi!! Un saludo!!

Ya saben, cualquier duda, crítica, comentario... reviews o mail. Y decidme si preferís o no lemon en los próximos please!!

kayla


	11. Amores q aman, amores q duelen

Kenshin se encontraba en clase, por suerte ya la última del día. Copiaba maquinalmente todos los problemas q el profesor escribía en la pizarra, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en resolverlos. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el timbre de la salida. Recogió sus cosas dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible.

- Te pasa algo Himura??

Kenshin alzó la cabeza sorprendido, pues no había notado cuando se le había acercado el profesor. Este mostraba un semblante preocupado.

- Claro q no profesor Tashida- respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa inocente

- Es q te he visto muy distraído en clase- indicó el profesor.

- No volverá a pasar- contestó Kenshin ligeramente apenado, yéndose rápidamente de la clase.

La verdad es q estaba preocupado, no sólo por Misao. Quien más le preocupaba realmente era Aoshi.

Además Misao estaba con Kaoru, q se había ofrecido a quedarse en casa con Misao para no dejarla sola, a pesar de las evidentes protestas de la joven de q se fuera tranquila a clases.

Kenshin se apoyó en su taquilla, pensando en q debería hacer ahora.

"_Quizás debería ir a hablar con Aoshi... pero lo más seguro es q no me quiera ni ver y me eche de allí sin más... o puede q quiera desahogarse... por otro lado anoche cuando la llamé prometí a Kaoru q iría a su casa para comer. Mm... creo q será mejor ir junto a las chicas y mañana ya hablaré con Aoshi. Tal vez con las cosas en frío pueda explicarme q paso con Misao... y con él mismo"_

Kaoru se encontraba en la cocina cuando llamaron al timbre.

"_Seguro q es Kenshin!"- _pensó la chica feliz, apresurándose a abrir

Kenshin se quedo pasmado al verla. Llevaba un ceñido pantalón negro con una amplia camiseta lavanda y además estaba completamente cubierta de harina y otros ingredientes q Kenshin no fue capaz de identificar. Era obvio q había estado intentando cocinar algo.

Kaoru quedó mirando fijamente la cara de estupor de Kenshin unos instantes. Finalmente miro sus ropas y se echó a reír. La verdad es q estaba muy graciosa.

- Hola Kaoru

- Hola Kenshin pasa - respondió separándose para dejar entrar al chico

Kenshin entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Kaoru se quedó de pie frente a él.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos.

- Como está Misao??- preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo

- Mucho mejor- contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa q derritió a Kenshin, q se sonrojó ligeramente- ya se ha ido a casa y todo. Le insistí en q quedara a comer pero dijo q mejor se iba

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash back **_

Kaoru batió suavemente en la puerta del cuarto de Misao. Ante la falta de respuesta abrió ligeramente la puerta. Para encontrarse con la joven arremolinada entre las mantas con los ojos aún rojos por las lágrimas derramadas

- Misao-chan...

La joven miro a su amiga un instante y luego desvió la mirada

- Misao... no crees q deberías levantarte. No deberías ponerte así por un chico... además... ya sabes como es Aoshi...- intentó consolarla Kaoru

- No, eso es lo malo... realmente no sé como es... si lo hubiese sabido quizás no hubiese ido allí exigiéndole una explicación de xq me besó- comentó la joven apesumbrada

- Vamos, pero él tpc tenía por que ponerse así por una simple pregunta. Además, él si te besó. No puede pretender ponerse celoso y besarte y luego actuar como si nada hubiese pasado!!

- Claro q puede!!- contestó Misao mirándola con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Hablar de Aoshi sólo conseguía hacerla llorar- Es más, no tiene nada de raro!! Shinta me besó unos minutos antes q Aoshi y no significó nada!! Simplemente pensé q significaba algo para él xq deseaba q así fuera xq lo amo!! Además fui yo la q inició el besó el sólo me lo devolvió!!- respondió la joven a la vez q las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas

Kaoru se quedó callada un instante. La verdad era q a Misao no le faltaba razón. Un beso puede darse por un impulso y en realidad no significar nada, pero era demasiado duro pensar q su amiga estaba tan deprimida por un simple impulso de aquel hombre.

- Pero... Aoshi no es la clase de hombre q se deja llevar por sus impulsos- contestó Kaoru bastante segura de lo que estaba diciendo. En todo el tiempo q lo conocía jamás había visto a Aoshi Shinomori dejarse llevar por el más mínimo impulso, demostrar la más mínima emoción.

- Es un hombre. Y se dejo llevar. Y yo me lo tomé como lo q no era. Soy una tonta...- se lamentó Misao bajando la cabeza.

Kaoru quedó mirando un instante a su amiga, sintiéndose incapaz de consolarla.

Un momento después Misao alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Kaoru la miró dubitativa de q pudo haber producido ese cambio de estado de animo tan radical en la joven

- Q ... pasa...??- preguntó Kaoru un tanto confundida

- Claro, me disculparé!!- exclamó Misao, más para si misma q contestando a Kaoru- después de todo él no me echó de su casa ni dijo q no quería verme más... fui yo la q se fue. La culpa fue toda mía... él me besó por un impulso y yo convertí eso en algo q no era... - murmuró la joven- será mejor q vaya a su casa a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer. Ojala me perdone y todo vuelva a ser como antes!!- rogó Misao esperanzada a la vez q se levantaba

- Estás segura de q eso es lo correcto??

- Claro!! Iré a hablar con él cuanto antes- contestó Misao animada a la vez q se levantaba de un salto de la cama

- Creo q tendrás q esperar hasta mañana por lo menos...según me dijo Kenshin Aoshi se fue de viaje

- Vaya...- comentó la joven ligeramente decepcionada- bueno, hablaré con él cuando llegué entonces.

Kaoru se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa. Se alegraba del rápido cambio de actitud de su amiga. Lo cierto es q no estaba segura de q realmente Aoshi no estuviese en la casa, pero después de lo q le había comentado Kenshin el día anterior sobre el estado de Aoshi, creía q no era lo más conveniente q Misao fuera a hablar en ese momento con él. Creía bastante posible q él no quisiese hablar con la joven y simplemente la echase, lo q sería un golpe demasiado duro para Misao.

- Bueno, de todos modos me voy a mi casa. Siento mucho haberte molestado y q hoy no hayas ido a clase por estar conmigo- se disculpó Misao visiblemente apenada

- No es nada- contestó Kaoru con sinceridad, ver q Misao se había recuperado se lo compensaba totalmente

_**Fin Flash back**_

* * *

- Me alegro de q Misao ya esté mejor. Hiciste bien en no dejar q fuese hoy a hablar con él. Aunque sinceramente yo tb creo q estará ausente unos días- Kaoru sólo asintió en silencio, mirando al pelirrojo 

- Oye, la comida ya casi está. Puedes cuidarla un momento mientras me voy a cambiar??- pidió finalmente la joven

- Claro- aceptó él con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es q le encantaba cocinar y no se le daba nada mal. Tenía curiosidad por saber q había intentado preparar la joven para manchase de tal modo, la verdad tenía su mérito.

Kaoru subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras Kenshin entraba en la cocina.

- Oroooooooo- exclamó Kenshin al ver el desastre q estaba montado. Fuese lo q fuese la comida q había preparado debía ser complicada, pues Kenshin considero q no había dejado ni una cacerola sin usar. Rápidamente miro lo q se estaba cocinando y vio q era una simple tortilla. Miro a su alrededor los diversos intentos de otros platos q se amontonaban sobre la mesa y el fregadero. Finalmente su vista volvió a la tortilla de Kaoru. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a terminarla y a hacer otra, pues era obvio q esa no llegaba para los 2. En cuanto terminó se puso arreglar un poco la cocina mientras la joven no bajaba.

Kenshin miró el reloj con gesto distraído. Ya hacía más de media hora q había subido a cambiarse. Ya había terminado de arreglar la cocina y la chica aún no había bajado.

Después de meditarlo durante unos instantes, decidió subir a ver si le había pasado algo.

* * *

Aoshi se encontraba tumbado en una cama q no era la suya, con los ojos cerrados.

Aparentemente dormido, realmente pensando.

No podía quitarse la imagen de Misao yéndose de su cabeza, no podía evitar recordar su impotencia para evitar q se fuese.

No podía evitar q su mente volviese al momento en q Misao le había dicho q lo quería, q lo amaba.

Las palabras de la joven se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza para desesperación de Aoshi.

"_Acaso importa q no te lo merezcas?? Acaso eso va a cambiar lo q siento, va a cambiar como te amo??"_

Aoshi no podía evitar recordar el gesto de dolor de la joven al decirle esas palabras

En parte desearía volver a su lado, pedirle perdón por dejarla irse y rogar a Kami q la chica aceptase sus disculpas. Pero por otro lado sabía q no debía hacerlo, q no era justo para la joven estar a su lado.

" _Es tan buena, tan pura... no merece q yo arruine todo eso. Además es tan joven, demasiado joven para sentir algo... me amará realmente??- _no pudo evitar preguntarse Aoshi en silencio_- No!! No me ama!! Como puedo ser tan egoísta para desear q me ame?? Como puedo desearlo así..."_

Aoshi abrió los ojos y se levantó, intentando desterrar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en ella, la había perdido para siempre. La había dejado partir de su vida sin hacer lo más mínimo para retenerla a su lado. Es más, él mismo se había alejado. Era la única solución posible para no tener q verla, no tener q sentir su mirada esmeralda sobre su piel, no tener q sentir su presencia, para q con un solo roce no sentir como se erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo

Se acercó al lavabo y salpicó su rostro con agua. Miró fijamente al espejo, a los ojos helados q le devolvían la mirada.

Tenía ojeras y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba hecho un desastre. Pero era normal... había sido una noche muy larga.

Echó una última mirada al espejo, antes de darse la vuelta y con pesadumbre dirigirse hacia el escritorio, donde reposaban unos documentos. Los miró un instante con indiferencia y finalmente se puso a leerlos. De todos modos a pesar del cansancio era incapaz de dormirse sin q las imágenes de la joven apareciesen sin cesar en su cabeza. Así q al menos aprovecharía el tiempo.

* * *

Miró el reloj q colgaba de la pared y se levantó, después de todo no le daría tiempo. Tenía una cita en media hora.

Kenshin miró las diversas puertas del piso superior, preguntándose cual de ellas sería el dormitorio de Kaoru

- Kaoru!!- llamó en voz alta el pelirrojo. La falta de respuesta lo inquieto aún más y decidió mirar en las habitaciones a ver si estaba bien. Quizás había tenido un accidente y él no se había dado cuenta por estar distraído arreglando la cocina.

Abrió la puerta q tenía más próxima. Era un despacho, el escritorio estaba lleno de diversos papeles y un PC descansaba sobre una mesa aparte. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, allí no estaba Kaoru

Abrió el siguiente. Parecía la habitación de Kaoru, pero la joven no parecía estar allí.

Cuando estaba por irse se abrió una puerta contigua, apareciendo Kaoru.

Venía de la ducha, apenas con una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Kaoru al ver al chico se sonrojó al instante. Kenshin simplemente no podía moverse, se había quedado helado contemplándola.

La toalla blanca estaba mojada, pegándose completamente al cuerpo de la chica, permitiendo adivinar las curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección.

Kaoru estaba esperando q Kenshin se fuese de la habitación murmurando su habitual "Oroooooo" y una disculpa por haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso.

Pero Kenshin simplemente estaba mirándola en silencio, intentando memorizar cada curva del cuerpo femenino.

Kaoru miró el rostro de Kenshin. Luego de unos instantes tb los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en los de la joven.

Nuevamente destellos dorados adornaban la mirada del joven

En ese momento Kenshin se dio cuenta de que la deseaba, quería hacerla suya, debía hacerla suya. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se fue aproximando a ella, que lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes.

Kaoru estaba un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de Kenshin. Nuevamente estaba tomando la iniciativa y acercándose a ella. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

La joven pudo discernir con facilidad el deseo en los ojos ámbar q ahora la observaban.

Kenshin la miró unos momentos más, como pidiendo aprobación para acercarse, la joven simplemente sonrió. Lo cierto es q ver a Kenshin con esa actitud no hacía otra cosa sino q encender el deseo de la chica.

Kenshin no se hizo esperar más y se acercó a ella, atrapando los labios de la chica en los suyos en un beso apasionado. Kaoru simplemente se abrazó a él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

La toalla de la joven se empezó a desprendió, quedando más q nada sujeta por el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo.

Kaoru no se dio cuenta de esa situación, estaba demasiado absorbida en las sensaciones q producían los labios del pelirrojo recorriendo lujuriosamente su cuello.

* * *

Megumi se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos, frente al campo. Con una mano hacía pantalla para q el sol no le diera en los ojos, a la vez q observaba atenta el partido q se disputaba ante ella. En realidad era un simple entrenamiento, pero no cabía duda q en el Hiten no se permitían relajaciones ni siquiera para entrenar.

Sano se esforzaba en el campo lo más q podía, driblaba, pasaba y robaba balones... pero quería algo más.

Finalmente se encontró la ocasión perfecta, sólo ante el portero, y ni siquiera lo dudo. Golpeó el balón con dureza, en un chut ante el q el portero no pudo sino verlo entrar.

La felicidad se reflejaba en el rostro del joven capitán, q enseguida se encaminó hacía las bancadas, donde una joven lo miraba sonriente.

Se acercó a ella corriendo y sin decir palabra simplemente la besó con intensidad en los labios, disfrutando del sabor dulce de la boca de la chica.

Esta retribuyó el beso con pasión, recorriendo suavemente la boca del chico.

Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire.

Él chico la miro con una sonrisa, con el rostro aún a escasos centímetros del de ella.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y por toda respuesta le dio una bofetada.

- No tenías derecho a besarme- comentó Megumi divertida

- Valió la pena- contestó Sano con una sonrisa, con una mano sobre la zona donde Megumi le había dado.

Megumi sólo le sonrió, como respuesta el chico volvió rápidamente al partido, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de q el gol anterior estaba dedicado a ella.

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y una mirada de felicidad inundo sus ojos mientras seguía viendo entrenar al chico.

* * *

Los labios de Kaoru recorrían con una lentitud torturante el torso bien formado del chico, q se había dejado caer sobre la cama.

Su camiseta descansaba ya en el suelo

Kaoru siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniendose unos instantes en la cicatriz q lo marcaba, Kenshin por toda reacción sólo podía gemir de placer.

Finalmente la chica se detuvo unos instantes, dubitativa.

Por primera vez parecía consciente de lo q iban a hacer y el miedo comenzaba a reflejarse en sus ojos.

Kenshin al sentir la duda de la chica la miro unos instantes.

- No tengas miedo Kaoru..- rogó el pelirrojo a la vez q acercaba sus labios a los de la chica, y con sus manos soltaba finalmente la toalla, para poder al fin recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

Kaoru se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la acción de pelirrojo, pero finalmente ella tb sonrió y las pocas piezas de ropa q le quedaban al chico acabaron finalmente en el suelo.

Kenshin al fin se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru... estaba helado por la visión, parecía un ángel.

- Oh, Kami!! Eres perfecta, increíble, mucho más de lo q pude soñar jamás- comentó el pelirrojo con sinceridad, Kaoru por toda respuesta se sonrojo intensamente. El chico recorrió con deleite el cuerpo de la joven, q no podía sino dejar a su cuerpo llevarse por las intensas sensaciones q estaba sintiendo. Cuando los labios de Kenshin finalmente rozaron su intimidad un grito de placer escapó de sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Kenshin finalmente se alzó con una sonrisa, mirando radiante a la joven, antes de situarse sobre ella.

El rostro de Kenshin recuperó la seriedad por unos instante, lo cierto es q estaba preocupado por el dolor q pudiese sentir Kaoru. Esta pareció darse cuenta y lo tomó ligeramente de la mano, instándolo a proseguir.

El pelirrojo la penetró todo lo suavemente q pudo. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de la joven, q fue rápidamente acallado por los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos.

Finalmente el dolor comenzó a ceder y Kaoru empezó a moverse al ritmo del chico, q no pudo sino explotar de placer, para finalmente caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven agotado.

- Te amo Kaoru

Ella no pudo sino sonreir mientras sentía el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre el suyo, y la entrecortada respiración sobre su cuellos

- Yo también te amo Kenshin- confesó la joven, antes de cerrar los ojos para caer dormida al lado de su amante.

* * *

.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo al fin nueva actualización!! 

Si ya sé q me tardé un montón!! No era mi intención pero ni tuve mucho tiempo para escribir ni inspiración, ejej. Intentaré subir el próximo bastante más rápido!! (al menos lo intentaré, no prometo nada, jeje)

Espero q me digáis q tal quedo el episodio, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer lemon (supongo q se nota, jeje) así q este es un poco "experimental", espero q con los próximos me queden mucho mejor.

La verdad es q dude de q parejita hacerlo.. pero al final me decidí por K&K por ser la más consolidada :)

Bueno, muchísima gracias a todos los q me enviasteis reviews, me dieron muchos ánimos para continuarlo!!

**Holly Rainard – **Hola amiga!! Bueno, de momento las cosas entre A&M están un poco complicadas... y como él está de viaje... por ahora un poco difícil pero cuando vuelva las cosas empezaran a mejorar ;) nos vemos!!

**Mikomi Shinomori**- Pues lo del lemon de Aoshi&Misao de momento no puede ser, pero lo pondré!! (quizás incluso antes de q las cosas se arreglen totalmente entre ellos, no sé... ya sé vera, jeje)

**Crystal-dono**- Hola friend!! Bueno, aún hay q esperar un poco para q se arreglen... y el xq no la acepta.. cosas del pasado (bueno y del presente, jeje).. ya se irán descubriendo

**Aya-Mery**- Holas amiga!! No pensaba ponerlos tan pronto juntos, pero creo q con lo de A&M ya hay drama suficiente y como q no queda mal q haya alguna pareja al fin. Lo de S&M no está ni mucho menos resuelto, pero es un avance.

**Kaoru Himura**- Jejej, bueno, ya hay lemon de ellos en este capi!! Si, la verdad en el otro lo deje con las ganas, pero en este compensado!! :D

**Dark-Misao**- Bueno, actualizar rápido... pues como q no lo hice, ejej, pero espero q el próximo si sea rápido. Lo de A&M... como ya dije aún habrá q esperar

**Giuliana**- Gomen nasai x no actualizar rápido!! (kayla se arrodilla, disculpándose) la verdad es q no pude antes, pero el próximo si será más rápido (es q normalmente no me suelo tardar tanto, ejje). Lo de A&M no te preocupes q si habrá, aunque ahora estén un poco distanciados. Mil gracias x tus reviews y por los ánimos!!

**Luna Kyouyama**- Gracias!! Seguro q tu escribes fenomenal (seguro q mejor q yo, ejej). A ver si leo en un rato alguno de tus fics!!

**Misao Makimachi16**- Bueno... como lemon tengo pocos de momento no sé como habrá quedado, ejej. Y Aoshi&Misao habrá, pero no aún (pero tpc habrá q esperar tanto)

**Darkhwoarang**- Thank´s!! Q bueno tener un lector nuevo y q te guste ï 


End file.
